


Destiel's Game

by Jut_Jut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jut_Jut/pseuds/Jut_Jut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and Sam all become addicted to this new game, Supernatural Online, and along with their friends they create a new life there full of excitement and adventure. But when people start being abducted and are unable to log out, the game changes. Will they be able to rescue their loved ones in time or will they be too late and lose everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. It was inspired partly by Sword Art Online, though the plot is almost completely different. That said, there are some similar elements. I know it's tagged with Major Character Death...just know there is a happy ending. This work was an emotional roller coaster for me...and I must thank my girlfriend, Innocent Vash, for constantly pestering me to finish the next chapter so she could read what happens next. I love you babe...thanks for believing in me and this story.

Dean rushed through fields of flowers and goblins, slicing his way along like his life depended on it. His mind focused on one thing in particular, one person, Castiel. He hadn’t seen the man in days, not awake anyhow, and his mind was racing back to that day, the day of the fight, the day he lost the only man he ever loved, the day that this game became a nightmare for the both of them. Running like his life depended on it, images from that day ran through his mind as he fought, unable to relax, unable to will himself to stop. It wasn’t until he was disconnected, jerked awake, did he realize just how long he had been in the game. Looking up at the man beside him, the man who forcefully pulled him from the game, Dean scowled and pushed the other man away. “Leave me alone Sammy...I’ve got to find him. I’m getting closer, I can feel it!”

Sam glared at him, then removed the headgear from Dean’s face and shook his head. “Killing yourself isn’t going to help Dean! You’ve got to take care of your body here...or Cas will come back to nothing left of you in this world. Now come on...I have breakfast ready. Eat and catch some sleep and then I’ll go back with you again. We’ll look for him together.” Dean knew he was right, knew what Sammy said was making sense, but none of it mattered to him. This was his fault and he would fix it. Thinking back on that day again, Dean couldn’t help but feel responsible, like he had caused the rift and gotten Castiel captured. His scowl softened, just slightly, as Dean felt his body weaken and he stared at Sam before finally nodding. “We’ve got to find him Sammy...we gotta save him before it’s too late. If something happens to Cas...I’ll never forgive myself.”

Sam nodded silently, then picked his brother up, helping him to the kitchen of the small house to eat. As they ate in silence, Sam reminisced about a time not long ago...a time when things were happier and there were three of them at the table. Thinking back, Sam started from the beginning, trying to piece together what happened to find some kind of clue as to how their perfect little lives became hell overnight.

\-------------------------------

Three months ago

Dean walked into the house, grinning like a devil, as he held three copies of the newest MMORPG, Supernatural Online. Sam had always been a gamer, even when they were kids, but Dean never saw the point, not until he finally tried playing on an old game Sam had already beaten. That first time...the first time he put on the headgear and linked into the world, it had been like a drug. Dean was hooked from the first time his feet hit the ground and he felt the world bloom around him. It was like this world was a story and he was the hero...he and millions of other players. The actual story of the game had finished ages ago, and yet the community thrived on, now making their own stories. As Dean arrived in the online world, he felt the possibilities come to life and for the first time in a long time he smiled. It was within that world that he met Castiel, a man who would change his life forever. Not long after meeting in game, Dean and Castiel had met in person and just like their in game characters, the two hit it off instantly, becoming fast friends and in only a few short days, becoming so much more. Their days spent together in the real world, nights spent together in the game...it was like the whole world had come together and pushed them closer, forcing them into this happy little niche.

When SpnO was announced and Sammy got excited, Dean realized exactly what this meant. Starting a game with his brother and Cas, at the beginning, was like a dream come true. The chance to start fresh, in a new world, and play the game as it was intended, play the actual story through with their little guild of friends. Dean was overjoyed and they talked to their guild mates for days before the release, planning everything down to the final letter. And then it happened, the game released and they all hooked up from their own homes, with Dean, Sam, and Cas in a room together. The game began, a game about hunting and killing ghosts, demons, and all sorts of creatures, and each had to pick a class. Like the last game, Dean chose a warrior, preferring the cold steel of a blade over magic and stealth. He was the main tank and he was okay with that. Going through the tutorial level, he awoke in game finally, holding a rather large sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. He placed the pistol in his holster, sheathed the sword, and instantly went to his notifications, finding the others and sending them requests before starting up their guild, naming them The Hunters!

First to find him was Cas, as usual, who had chosen a mage type class with healing spells. Cas was usually the main healer of the group, so it didn’t surprise Dean one bit. Besides, this way they could raid alone if need be, with Cas healing him and him tanking bosses. And then came Sammy, a stealth character? Sammy had always been a warrior with him but this time he went for stealth...which confused Dean. “What the...why are you a sneak thief Sam?” Sam became invisible in reply and appeared behind Dean, knife at his throat and smiled. “We already have a tank or three Dean...as a rogue I can throw mad dps with some crazy aoe and dot moves.” Seeing the confused look on Dean’s face, Sammy rolled his eyes and smiled. “Damage per second, area of effect, and damage over time...quick version, I can vanish, kill the enemy, grab the loot and reappear before anyone knows I’m there. And this class has archery too Dean...the specialty...sniping! Yeah, sitting far away, picking enemies off from a distance...we needed a good rogue.”

Dean had to admit, Sammy had some valid points. And from there the game began, with Jo, Bobby, Ellen, Garth, Ash, Ruby, Benny, and Charlie joining the guild, they began raiding and leveling, always enjoying their time and looking forward to the next session. In only 3 weeks they finished the main story and were number one guild in the game. They were celebrities here and yet something felt missing.

Dean found that missing thing the day everything changed. There was a new final boss...a raid with four bosses, each stronger than the last, and the guild was prepping to go wipe it. They went in, they fought, but they just weren’t strong enough. Jo and Benny got antsy, their job to defend Cas becoming boring, and they skirted off, leaving their healer alone. Once Cas was ganked, the rest of them fell easily, no longer having a healer to back them. Of course, Dean couldn’t have known what happened, but he didn’t bother finding out either. It was their first ever wipe and the team was tired...the rest of the players logged off, going back to their normal lives, but Dean and Cas remained. They had to do a corpse run to get everyone’s stuff back, thus they were needed.

The whole way Dean was complaining, griping at Cas for failing them, yelling at him for being ignorant and getting himself killed...Dean was being a real asshole and not thinking about what he was saying or how it would affect Cas. They made the run, returned to HQ, and logged off for the night. But while in game Cas was silent, as soon as the headgear came off, he assaulted Dean with snide remarks and names before storming out of the room and locking their bedroom door. Dean was confused and lost, but figured Cas was just upset and went to sleep on the sofa...not knowing this would be the last night of them together.

The next morning Dean awoke feeling like shit. All night he’d dreamed of the raid and how he’d treated Cas. He moved quickly to their room but found it empty. Going to the office space they used to play, he found Cas already in game and he linked up, logging in and searching for Cas. Finally he found him Cas still looking very angry and upset. “There you are...I’m so sorry Cas. I was a real jerk...it’s not your fault, it never was. We just weren’t ready for that raid...but we will be. Can...can you forgive me?”

Dean never got his answer, as four guys randomly appeared beside them, laughing and teasing Castiel. Angry, Dean looked to Cas and spoke. “Let’s log...we can talk at home.” Cas nodded and both of them went to the log out screen. Dean hit the button, looked up and saw the fear in Cas’ eyes as he faded out of the game. Looking over to see Cas still slumped against the desk, Dean cursed loudly and then hurriedly logged back in, appearing once more beside Cas and the four guys, now all smirking as one of them held onto Cas from behind. Cas looked terrified, tears rolling down his cheek as he looked to Dean. “I...I can’t Dean. It doesn’t work...I’m scared Dean, so scared.”

Then the guys began laughing and took off in different directions, one of them dragging Cas along with them. Fear and anger coursed through Dean as he heard his name being yelled out and he turned, aiming for the guy who had Cas. Bolting, Dean accessed his inventory, found his angel wing accessory and fitted them on. Jumping, he glided through the air towards the guy carrying Cas away, yelling the whole way. “Cas...let him go you asshole. I swear I’ll kill you, here and in the real world. Let him go....CASTIEL!” And then the guy vanished, taking Cas with him and Dean left alone. For the next three days Dean fought, he never logged, never ate or slept, just searched and fought until finally Sammy pulled him out manually, hacking into the headgear and forcing a log out.

\-------------------------------

Present Day

Dean finished his food and crashed, falling asleep right there on the table. Waking up a few hours later, he found Sam in the office, already in game. Moving to his brother, Dean sat down and logged in, appearing beside Sammy. “I thought I’d get a head start looking for clues. I tried to hack Cas’ headgear to log him out, like I did yours...there is no logout button available anymore. And...Dean if I pull the gear off it will possibly kill Cas. Our only option is to find him in game, rescue him, and then figure this stuff out once he is safe. I already contacted the guild, everyone will be helping us the best they can. We will find him Dean...I won’t rest until we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two hours, Dean and Sam searched the site where Cas was originally taken from. They searched the area surrounding them and Sam searched the codes of the game from within, trying to figure out how this happened and where Castiel had been taken. Dean was growing restless as they waited and searched and was just about to go off on his own when Jo and Charlie appeared, teleporting to their location. Instantly both girls moved forward and hugged Dean, trying to comfort him before they pulled away and looked at the two boys. Charlie spoke up first, “First...you two should have told us the minute there was a problem. Cas is our friend too...all of our friend. The rest of the guild will be here soon...they sent us ahead to do damage control. Don’t look at me like that Jo...you know I speak my mind and you love it. Now, to the task at hand, when the group gets here they’ll want to know what happened from the beginning and what you learned thus far...we’re gonna get Cas back Dean...nobody can hide from The Hunters...and nobody messes with our family.”

It was Dean’s turn to hug Charlie and Jo as he nodded and smiled softly. He began thinking of how best to start when Sam finally spoke up, walking over to them. “It’s no good...I...I tried hacking the codes Char...but there’s some kind of encryption keeping me out of the logs from that day. I can see all the others but that day is a blank for me. You want to give it a go? Please?” Watching Charlie smirk, she nodded and crouched, digging through the files with little hmm’s and ahh’s. Then, suddenly she stopped, went quiet and then jerked before pulling away. Looking up at the boys, she frowned. “We’re not getting into those files anytime soon...found them, but the second I opened them they gave my body in the real world a shock...I felt it here and pulled back. It’s strange though...how I can feel it in both worlds. I’ll find a way on the other side though...later. Here comes the others, get ready.”

Sure enough, the rest of the guild began warping in, some in pairs and others alone. First came Benny, one of Dean’s best friends from school. The guy was huge in real life, and a jock, but when Dean whet his appetite for nerdy stuff with the promise of grouping together, Benny couldn’t say no. Walking over, Benny put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, smiling softly before he turned to watch Ellen and Bobby appear. Ellen and Bobby were Jo’s parents and they practically raised Sam and Dean. The brothers lost their mother in a house fire when Sammy was still a baby and afterwards their father was never the same. Their dad became an abusive alcoholic, taking out his sadness and anger on Dean for years before Sam finally told Bobby when Sam was only five years old. After that the boys lived with Bobby and Ellen, growing up with Jo who was just a year younger than Sam.

Bobby and Ellen moved over and tried to comfort Dean as Ash and Ruby appeared with Garth close behind them. Ruby was an ex girlfriend of Sam’s, who had kept being his friend even after they broke up. Dean knew a big part of their break-up was Sam’s preference. Sam, like Dean was Bisexual and the thought scared Ruby. The idea that her boyfriend might leave her for another girl was bad enough...but that she thought he was crushing on her older brother, Garth, was terrifying. Of course, Sam wasn’t crushing on Garth, just being nice since Garth was nice to him. Ruby met Ash a few months later and it was love at first sight. Still, it took a while for Dean to forgive Ruby for hurting his baby brother like that. That only left one member from their guild not here and Dean could see Sammy’s eyes drop a bit when he realized Gabe wasn’t coming.

Gabriel Novak was Cas’ little brother, and Sam’s second boyfriend. His first, a guy name Luke, was physically and verbally abusive throughout their entire relationship. Luke was currently laying up in a hospital somewhere after Dean broke both his legs and arms as well as several ribs when he found out. Gabe and Sam had only been talking for about a month, but from what Sam said, things were getting serious. And of course, Sam talked Gabe into joining the guild, which he had, though he didn’t play often. Dean did not like Gabriel, and he made sure everyone knew it. Gabe was a joker and a prankster, but he was also a bit nosy when it came to Dean. He was constantly in Dean’s business, especially when it came to Cas, and he was always making snide comments about their sex life. In the three days since Cas had been taken, Dean had received three messages in game from Gabe, all three letting Dean know Gabe blamed him for it all and if Cas was hurt, Dean would regret ever meeting them.

To top it all off, Cas had told him about Gabe when Sam first started talking to him. Apparently Gabriel got bored easily with guys. He dated them, used them, and then threw them away heartbroken whilst searching for a new play toy. Dean had already warned Cas and Gabe that if Sammy got hurt, Dean would make sure Gabe and Luke became really good friends.

Snapping back to reality as Dean realized he was spaced out, he looked at the group and forced a smile, despite wanting to curse and scream and cry instead. “Thanks for coming guys...I really appreciate this and I know Cas will too when we find him. I’ll start from the beginning, but I’m making this quick.” And make it quick he did, explaining to them what had happened but leaving the fight out of it. Sam knew about the fight but he was the only one. Before Dean could realize what was happening, the group was off and split in different parties, searching the surrounding areas for Cas. It was so warming for Dean and he smiled as he grabbed Sammy and they took off, searching again as well.

The guild searched for four hours and the only thing they’d learned during that time was Gabe would be joining them later to help. He had something to take care of first but he’d be there. Meeting back up, Sam seemed more excited, though they all still felt lost. There was no sign of Cas anywhere and it didn’t make sense. They talked for a bit longer before Jo and Charlie yawned. Dean looked to them and nodded. “You all should get some sleep. Thanks guys...we’ll meet back here in a few hours. We can search the other cities then for news and information. Someone has to know something. I’ll see you all at seven this evening...and thanks again.”

The group grumbled about leaving, but a look from Dean and they didn’t dare argue. They backed away from each other, said their see ya laters, and began logging out, one by one...only thing was, not all of them were logging out. Jo and Charlie were first, hitting the buttons to log out and Charlie vanished, but Jo kept standing there, looking at her menu and then back up to Dean. It was at that moment that Dean looked around and noticed Ash and Bobby were gone as well, but Ruby and Ellen remained, looking just as scared as Jo did...as scared as Cas had. They were all shocked, but Dean didn’t have time to explain. Looking to Sam, Dean spoke quickly, eyes on the lookout. He knew what this was and knew the others would be back soon to help. In the mean time, Sammy had to warn Gabe. “Sammy, log and warn Gabe. They’re taking Subs...er...submissive partners in our guild. The girls of the relationship, so to speak. Tell Gabe not to log in and then get back here. Benny, Garth...get ready. Bobby, Ash and Charlie will be back soon, confused, but that also means those bastards will be here. When they appear, attack them. If one runs, chase them. We will stop them this time...we know what to expect and we’ll find Cas! Sammy, what are you still doing here? I told you to...”

And then he looked at Sam, his brother’s eyes wide with fear as he looked to his menu and then up to Dean, shaking his head. No...it couldn’t be...they were coming for Sam as well? They’d already taken Cas and now they wanted his brother? Growling, Dean grabbed on to Sam and watched as Benny moved, grabbing Ellen and Jo and Garth grabbed his sister Ruby. Suddenly Bobby, Ash, and Charlie logged in as well, confused and worried when they looked around. Dean quickly explained what he’d learned and they stepped into place, grabbing their partners and making a circle with each other. Minutes passed...then hours. Gabe warped to them, grinning from ear to ear. “What are we doing? Playing ring around the rosies? You guys should have gotten some sleep...I plan on searching for a while...” Apparently he saw the tears and fear and anger and stopped. Dean started to talk when Sammy stepped up and spoke first instead.

“We’re not playing Gabe...some of us can’t log out...like Cas couldn’t. We think the guys who came after Cas are coming for us...Dean thinks it’s the subs in the relationship they’re after...so we’re waiting and staying together. They can’t take all of us, right?” Gabe softened, looking worried for the first time that night and out of instinct Sam let go of the group and moved to hug Gabe. It was then the first appeared, grabbing Sam by the arm, smirking at Gabe and vanishing, Sam in tow. The group freaked out and quickly began moving to find their significant others while Gabe looked terrified and then dropped to the ground. Dean was the only one staying calm as he spoke loudly, trying to keep the group calm.

“We have to stay together. I want to go after Sammy and Cas as much as anyone here, but that makes us easier targets. That’s what they want...stay together guys!” It was no use though, only Gabe and Benny heard Dean or paid attention. Charlie ran towards Jo, letting go of Ruby’s hand in the process. Bobby moved for Ellen, leaving Ruby as well. Ash had been holding onto both Jo and Ellen, but seeing the other two headed their way, let them go and ran for Ruby. Garth headed towards Ruby as well, a step behind Ash and Benny moved closer to Dean, watching for the attackers. In only seconds three more guys appeared and Dean looked at them as they latched onto Jo, Ellen, and Ruby. Ellen and Ruby vanished, but Jo was still standing there, looking terrified as Dean realized this was the guy who’d taken Cas originally. The guy turned and as if taunting them, ran, dragging Jo along behind him, away from the group.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s the guy who took Cas...Let’s get him guys! He’ll lead us to the others....he can’t outrun us all!” And with that Dean bolted, running after the guy and feeling Gabe and Benny beside him. Pointing was all it took as the two split off from his sides and headed to flank the guy when Dean realized Bobby, Charlie, Ash and Garth were running up alongside him as well. Glancing to Charlie, Dean nodded and surged forward, letting her take command. She was their tactician and strategist and she stepped into the role effortlessly, trailing only slightly behind Dean. Thinking for a second, she grinned and started shouting orders. “Bobby, Garth, you two are flank support. Keep them bogey’s off our asses! Ash, Benny, you boys take point on the sides...try to keep things tight and if you see a chance, take it! Dean and Gabe, Push him! Give that bastard a reason to run! V-formation you two...catch up if you can together and grab him! I’m going darkside boys...see ya on the other side! Let’s show this fucker who he’s messing with!”

Watching, Charlie saw Bobby and Garth pull up behind her and then pull back slightly, spreading out and watching their 6. Ash and Benny pulled up alongside her, then fanned outwards and arched forward slightly, with Benny coming up just behind Dean’s right side and Ash just behind Gabe’s left side. Dean and Gabe looked at each other, nodded, and then moved, pushing forward with intense speed as their angel wing items appeared and they began jumping and gliding out then back in, criss crossing into each others lanes and then back out again. Charlie was in the center of it all, watching her team take shape before she grinned and then vanished into a cloud of black smoke. The team was catching up as Charlie disappeared and then suddenly Charlie appeared in front of the guy holding Jo, grinning like a crazy person as she held a pistol in each hand and began firing, taking care not to hit Jo in the process.

Charlie was baffled, however, when the bullets got close to the guy and then went right through him. At that moment Dean and Gabe were alongside the guy and Charlie just ahead as they all three tackled towards the guy and watched as he flew straight upwards, Jo still in hand, and vanished like all the others. Crashing into each other, the entire group fell down to the ground. Charlie was the first to speak, though her words were broken. She couldn’t form sentences and at first Dean thought something might be wrong with her, but soon enough she took a breath, looked to them, and spoke. “That doesn’t make sense! I shot him...like six times I shot him...one even hit him in the head...but none of them seemed to connect. No blood, no ding from getting the hit, not even a notification that I’d touched him. How?”

The rest of the group began discussing the whole ordeal when Dean finally spoke. “We’ll find them all guys...we’ll figure this out and get them back. Charlie...can you look into the codes here? Don’t get zapped again, but see if anything strange is in the area...anything to help explain this. The rest of ya’ll, fan out and search every inch of this place...there’s gotta be a clue left behind. Gabe...we need to talk.” Watching the others take their jobs and move, Dean walked over to Gabe who was now sitting on the ground, head in his hands as he cried softly. Dean understood the feeling...and he knelt down by Gabe. “Hey, we’ll get them back Gabe. Both of us...together...we’ll get Sam and Cas back. Now come on...let’s help...” It was then that Dean reached for Gabe’s arm and felt his hand slapped away. Gabe looked up to him, scared and angry and Dean saw himself in Gabe’s eyes. Gabe punched Dean in the face and stood, backing away. “First you take my brother Cassie away from me, then you let Sammy get taken...you stay away from me Dean...you’re cursed and I’ll find them myself! Maybe you took them yourself? Maybe the bad guy here is you...and Benny and Charlie and Bobby....maybe you four took them! Stay away from me...I’ll find them myself and when I do you’ll never see them again in any world Dean-O...count on that you freak!”

Dean watched as Gabe vanished and he cracked, dropping to his knees as it all sank in. Of course he didn’t blame the guild for taking them...but maybe it was his fault they were taken. Could someone be mad at him and have taken them to get back? Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Dean looked up to see Benny smiling down at him. “Don’t let him get to you brother! He’ll came around...he’s just angry. He’ll be back...and we will find them...all of them. Now let’s get to searching, before the trail gets cold.” Smiling, Benny lifted Dean up, pat him on the back and the two began searching again, trying to find any kind of clue they could.

 

\-------------------------------

Cas woke up to the sound of horses and hooves getting closer. The sound circled the room he was in and Cas covered his ears and face as the room began to fill with sand and darkness and smoke. Looking down and covering his face, he began crying again as the sounds got louder and then suddenly they stopped. When he opened his eyes and dared look around, the sight before him was horrifying. Jo, Ellen, Ruby and Sam lay unconscious on the floor. He moved quickly to their side and couldn’t help but feel a little better now that he wasn’t alone. Especially now that Sam was here...because he knew Sammy would never turn on him or leave him alone like the others had.

Cas had arrived here a few days prior, and upon waking up, he too was surrounded, by four women whom he didn’t know. Each of them were wary of him, but they had bonded finally after many hours talking. Cas thought he’d finally had some friends, and then their captors came, one at a time. First came the short one with red hair. The guy introduced himself as Michael, and told them he had an offer for them. One lucky person could walk out alive right then and there...wake up in the real world and this would all just be a nightmare...all they had to do was lure their boyfriends back to the tower and forget about them. Instantly the four girls began volunteering, but Cas kept quiet. One was chosen, lead away, and never seen again.

A few hours later, a second captor entered, this one with green hair. He was thinner that Michael, but taller as well. He told them his name was Zachariah, and he too had an offer. If one of them would be his, for the night, they could go home and would never hear from him again. One of the ladies agreed and off she went. At this point, the other two ladies began turning on Cas, realizing there were 4 captors and 5 of them. One of them would remain here and they decided it was to be him. Cas was afraid, but didn’t say a word as they threatened him. The next day a younger guy walked in with blue hair. Despite looking younger, this guy was huge, easily out sizing them all and he looked around the room. He told them his name was Uriel and one of them may leave if they allowed him to torture them first. It took a little more time to pick, but one of the girls volunteered and was taken away.

Finally, on the night of the second day, the fourth and final captor walked in. This one was medium build, with just the right amount of muscle and fat and height...to be honest he was very attractive with his black hair, though Cas only saw a monster. This one, the final one, introduced himself as Lucifer and his offer was put out on the table. One of them may leave, no catch, no payment required. But, they both must agree on the one to leave by morning, or neither would leave and the offer would be gone. That night Cas lay there as some strange woman pleaded with him to let her go instead. She said she had a child and a husband in the real world...Cas had Dean and Gabe and Sammy. She said her mother was sick and dying and begged and pleaded with him. Cas kept telling her if he got out his friends would come back for her...but she wasn’t agreeing to that. Finally, when all else failed, she began assaulting Cas, kicking him and hitting him and calling him names to try and bully him into letting her go.

In the end her tactics worked...Cas agreed she could leave if only to make sure he wouldn’t have to spend another minute with her. Lucifer took her away and left, leaving Castiel alone...until now. Sam began stirring, waking up, and Cas hugged him close, happy to finally have a friend...someone he knew would never hurt him or be stupid enough to fall for the traps. He didn’t know how, but he suspected those other girls didn’t go home...but were either somewhere else...or worse. Hugging Sam close, Cas looked out the window with tears in his eyes and spoke softly. “Where are you Dean? We need you...both of us. Please hurry love...please!”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke to the sound of someone sobbing quietly. He lay there, slowly waking up until he felt his body tense and heard someone’s breath hitch. He could feel arms around him as he blinked a few times and then instantly he sat up, hugging the man who had been holding him. Cas was there, he’d found Cas and he was overjoyed before his memory caught up and he pulled back, looking around. Seeing Jo, Ellen, and Ruby waking up as well, he looked to Cas and coughed a few times before speaking.

“Cas...where are we? What happened? Cas, you’re hurt...who did this to you? I’ll kill them! Nobody hurts my family...I’ll fucking kill them!” Sam looked to Cas, hugging the male gently as he began remembering being taken and he felt himself tear up. When Cas pulled away, Sam was confused at first before everyone else joined him in front of Cas and he began speaking, softly at first.

“Sammy...Ellen and Jo and Ruby...I’m so glad to see you all. I’m scared...but I have to speak quickly. I...I think he’ll be here soon and you need to know this before he gets here. We’re in a tower at the end of the newest raid. There are three mini-bosses and a main boss. I woke up and there were four other people here...all women. The first mini-boss appeared, Michael. I recognized him as the guy that wiped us. He gave us a choice...freedom in return for turning over our boyfriend. One girl was chosen and she was taken away...but I don’t think she was let go...I don’t know how or why but it can’t be that easy.”

Taking a breath, Cas continued telling them his story. When he got to the final choice and how the other woman beat him and called him names, he was surprised to hear Sam curse and then move, hugging him tightly. Sam began trying to calm him down as he became frantic and Cas finally finished his story. Taking a few moments, Sam relaxed and then looked to the others. “Sounds like they’re toying with us...and Mikey will be here soon to offer us a deal. Nobody takes it...no matter how tempting nobody gives in. Our only hopes of survival is to stick together. Dean and the others will find us, we just have to find a way to get a message out to them. Until then...”

Sam’s speech was cut off as the door opened and Michael stepped into the room, looking at the five captives. His smile lingered on Cas a little too long and Sam moved, blocking Cas from his view. “Let us go asshole! Let us go or I’ll kill you myself!” Michael only grinned and chuckled, shaking his head. Furious, Sam stood and shadow-stepped, vanishing and reappearing in front of Michael, daggers drawn. He swung quickly, and felt a shock hit his body as he was sent flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Cas was moving towards him as Sam shadow-stepped again, unleashing a flurry of attacks on the barrier around Michael and being sent flying each time. It wasn’t until Cas and the others held him down that he finally gave up, breathing heavily.

Michael grinned widely as he finally spoke, looking at them. “My name is Michael, and if you’re done then we can begin. As you can see...this is my domain and here I cannot be harmed. My brothers can’t be harmed either so you might as well get that idea out of your mind. One of you lucky five will be going home though, in just a few moments. One of you can be freed from this nightmare and return to your family and friends. To gain your freedom though, a sacrifice must be made. The one freed must bring their boyfriend or girlfriend to the start of the raid. When you reach the entrance, you will send me a message and your significant other will take your place in captivity. If you try to run and hide or betray us, you will be punished. Now...the rules are laid out...who will be our lucky volunteer? Anyone?”

Sam shook his head, Cas was right, this sounded fishy. If the first had done as told, why was nobody here with Cas? Why had no boyfriend been returned to take their place? No, something was wrong here and Sam looked down, burying his face in Cas’ neck. They would let Mikey go and not play this game. The silence seemed to stretch on forever and then Sam heard a noise that made him gasp. Ruby stood and volunteered. Looking at her, he saw the tears in her eyes as she stepped forward and accepted the offer. “Ruby no...this isn’t right...don’t do it...it’s not too late. Sit down and stay here with us...please!”

Michael smiled and reached out his hand. Ruby seemed conflicted and then finally, she looked to Sam and smiled softly. “I’m no hero Sam...this isn’t my fight. I’m sorry Sam but Ash will be more use to you in here than I will. He’s stronger and braver. I just want to go home...I’m sorry.” She stepped forward and took Michael’s hand, stepping close to the man as they walked out the door and she heard Sam screaming at her from the other side.

When the door shut, Ruby found herself in a dimly lit room and surrounded by four men. The men were all grinning as they let Michael do the talking. Mike looked at her, smiled and spoke. “You chose well Ruby, and shall be rewarded. Let me remind you of the terms. You will be released from the game and allowed to come and go as you please, no longer bothered by myself or my brothers. When you’ve gathered your wits, you will return to the game with your boyfriend, Ash. You will not tell him or his friends what happened here or where this is. Instead, you will take him to the coordinates we have marked on your map, and I will be waiting there for you. Bring only Ash...and there we shall make the trade. His life for your freedom is the exchange. If you decide to back out or try to deceive us your life will be forfeit...do you understand the conditions?”

Ruby looked terrified as she realized what she had just done. This deal didn’t mean captivity for Ash...it was life and death. If she followed through with her end, they were going to kill Ash. If she backed out they would kill her instead. Nodding, she saw a bright blinding light and then woke up, back in her bedroom with Ash beside her. He was waking up as well. He looked confused and then relief spread over him as he saw Ruby and hugged her close. Ruby began crying, realizing what she’d done once more. Looking to Ash, she spoke softly. “We have to go back...I think I know where the others are, but only two of us can go. We have to get them out...me and you.” Linking back up, Ruby appeared beside Ash in the game and looked around, seeing Dean and Benny there as well. Charlie, Garth, and Bobby soon joined them as Dean yelled and Ruby tried to keep it together. Looking to them all, Ruby’s decision was made and she began, trying not to cry.

“I have to be quick, so don’t ask questions. I know where the others are. They’re safe for now...Cas is with them. They’re at the end of the newest raid, in a tower behind the final boss. They gave me a choice...my life or Ash’s...I told them I was giving Ash but I refuse. You’ve got to hurry and find them before it’s too late...Ahhh....it hurts...stop, please...Noooo!” Ruby’s body was buckling in on itself as she spoke, and she was fighting through the pain and tears. Feeling her friends holding her, her Ash holding her, she looked up and mouthed the words ‘I Love You’ to Ash and then fell, her body shattering into a million pieces. She was logged out and awoke in the real world.

Seconds later Ash and Garth were standing beside her in the real world as she began crying, holding on to Ash for dear life and apologizing.

\-------------------------------

Dean listened as Ruby explained things to them and nodded, but as she began crying and screaming, he was lost and confused. Then, she died in game and was logged out. Ash and Garth logged quickly after to check on her and left Dean standing there with Bobby, Charlie, and Benny. “We have to find them guys. We have a lead now...we know where to start, but we’re going to need Gabe. That is a minimum of six man raid, but if one of us wipes the whole team wipes if we don’t have an extra. This is our big break...but before we plan we need to wait for Ash and Garth...speak of...Ash...what’s wrong?”

Ash appeared right then, his eyes red and puffy like he had been crying. Garth was nowhere to be found and neither was Ruby. Ash looked up to them and spoke softly. “Ruby’s gone. They killed her...here and in the real world. Garth isn’t coming back...and neither am I. Not for a while anyhow. When you get ready to take on the son of a bitch that did this though...let me know. I want a piece of his ass and so does Garth. You have to hurry...before they can hurt another of our friends...I’m sorry boys...” And with that Ash logged and Dean was left standing there, crying as he felt his knees buckle. This wasn’t just a game anymore and he was scared. Did that mean if Cas or Sammy died...they’d be gone? What if one of their group died? Looking at the others, Dean spoke softly.

“I’ll call Gabe and tell him what we know. Everyone back to HQ...and be careful guys. We don’t know what they have tapped into but it’s safe to assume perma-death has been activated...in both worlds.” And with that Dean logged out, picking up his phone and calling Gabe. Gabriel picked up on the third ring and before he could say a word, Dean spoke softly. “Gabe...listen to me...we need to talk. We found them but the game has changed...can you come over to our house...yeah, bring your equipment. Thanks, see ya in a few...and Gabe, I’m sorry.” Hanging up, Dean curled up beside Cas and began to weep, waiting on Gabe to show up. Whispering in Cas ear, Dean hoped Cas could hear him. “Stay strong Cas...we’re coming for you. Don’t trust them, keep Sammy and Jo and Ellen close and don’t you dare trust the bastards who took you. We’ll be there soon and we will get you back...all of you. I’m so sorry Cas...I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door woke Dean up from a short nap he hadn’t meant to take. Looking at the clock, he realized only thirty minutes had passed since he spoke to Gabriel and he silently cursed, remembering where he was. The dream he had been drawn into was infinitely better than the reality he was brought back to. In the dream he and Cas had been together, getting married. The whole crew was there to celebrate, including Ruby. Thinking of his friend and the loss they’d learned of, Dean began to tear up again as he heard yet another knock on the door. Leaning down to kiss Cas on the cheek, Dean finally stood and headed for the front door. Opening it, Gabe shoved his way inside and set his stuff on a table before turning to Dean, still obviously annoyed. Dean started to speak before Gabe held up a hand and turned, walking into the office and finding Sam, sprawled out on a cot and unconscious, still linked to the game.

Turning, Gabe glared at Dean and began speaking softly, as if Sam and Cas would hear him if he spoke too loudly. “Just so you know, I still totally blame you for all of this. These people have to be trying to hurt you after all...it only makes sense. Still...we’re in this together it seems, so spill your news and let’s get to work, we have brothers to save. And just so you know, when we get them back, you can say goodbye to Sam and Castiel forever. You’re toxic and I can’t have either of them exposed to you anymore.”

Dean tensed as Gabe spoke, but in the end, he didn’t have it in him to fight about this, not right now at least. Tears slipping down his face again, Dean moved to sit at the edge of Cas’ cot and took Cas’ hand in his gently. Looking up to Gabe, Dean took a breath and explained everything that had happened after Gabe left. When he finished, Dean looked down, realizing he hadn’t told Gabe about Ruby’s death yet. Looking back up, Dean sighed softly and continued. “After Ruby died in game, Ash and Garth went to check on her in this world. She died a few minutes later...for real. Apparently the game is now linked to reality for some people...maybe everyone. If we die in game, we may die out here as well. I assume the same can be said about Sammy and Cas...and that worries me. We need to work together here Gabe, for them at least. Once this is over we can go back to blaming me or whatever. So you know now though, I don’t plan on giving either of them up without a fight. I may be toxic and selfish, but those two guys are my family and I don’t give up on family...ever.”

Gabe started to protest and then sighed, letting it go. This was not the time to fight, especially when their brother’s lives possibly hung in the balance. Crossing the room, Gabe grabbed his equipment and set up a spare cot, getting all set up to log in. Looking to Dean, Gabe grumbled and then spoke. “We’ll figure that out later, right now we got work to do. So let’s get to it, shall we?” Not waiting for a reply, he logged in and waited for Dean. It wasn’t long until Dean found him, in game, and the two headed to the guild’s home base. Dean was first to walk in, finding Benny, Charlie, and Bobby looking over a map of the new raid area. Gabe followed him inside the building and walked up to the group instantly while Dean stayed behind a bit, silently watching. Honestly, Dean didn’t like this one bit. This was his fight, and he hated the idea of risking other people’s lives for his gain. He had almost voiced that notion more than once already and someone was always quick to quiet him before he could say anything.

After a few moments of sulking, Dean caught Charlie glaring at him and he sighed, walking slowly towards the table the rest of their group was gathered around. Looking at the group silently, Dean composed himself and took charge like he always had before. “Okay guys and girls, we all know the stakes here. We get the dangers to ourselves and our family. Cas, Sam, Ellen, Jo...Ruby...they’re our family. These fuckers took one of our family out and have the rest of them hostage, but we will get them back and we will make them pay for all of it.” Pausing for a few moments to think, Dean knew they were currently one man short, though once it came raid time Ash had expressed interest in joining them. Despite that, they needed to come up with a plan B, in case Ash and Garth backed out. But there was more to prepare for than just that. They had tried this raid once before and wiped, and that was with their group intact. Now more was on the line than the reputation of the guild and their pride and they were seriously lacking some of their key players.

“I won’t sugar coat it or lie and say this will be easy. We have some challenges to face before we are even ready to consider taking on that raid again. For starters, we are one man short of even being able to try. Ash and Garth said they want a piece when it’s time but we can’t rely on that. We need more recruits...two should do it. If Ash and Garth show, that just means a bigger group to raid with and if not we still have a chance. Second, we need some roles filled. Cas is our main healer, and up to this point, we didn’t need anyone else. Now, someone is going to have to heal for us and I think it’d be best if someone dual-spec’d as well to give us options. One healer is great, but having a back-up who can also cover another role would be helpful, just in case. In fact, it might be smart if we all considered some form of dual-specing.” Looking at the group, he noticed Bobby and Benny looking at him like he’d grown a second head and Charlie grinning like an idiot at him. Before he could ask what was wrong, Charlie piped up, apparently clued into what they were so lost about.

“Dual Talent Specialization...or Dual-Spec is when a person breaks their specialization into two roles. For instance, I’m a stealth based character, known in game as a gun-slinger. I favor guns, speed, and stealth above all else. I can run dps, that is damage per second, dealing massive damage from afar, but up close I’m more fragile. But if I, say dual-spec’d with a warrior based class, I’d split my focus away from damage dealer, making me slightly weaker in that regard, but also be focused on taking hits like a tank can. So I’m doing slightly less damage by splitting myself into a hybrid class, but I’m less squishy so I can last longer without needing to be healed. Anyone can do it, but it’s effectiveness is debated. Like I said, you split your focus which means you will never reach full potential in one field. But, especially for solo players, it’s almost a must in some games and is really helpful in raids with solo or small groups to be able to fill multiple roles.” Dean looked around the room to see realization hit the others and Dean smiled, nodding to Charlie.

“Short version guys...if each of us can play as different roles at any given time, it makes us stronger as a group. Last raid, when Cas was ganked, if we’d had a dual-spec healer, someone could have taken his spot until he could make a corpse run and rejoin us and we wouldn’t have wiped. I’ve got no clue what I’ll dual-spec as...in fact the only one here who I’m sure has any ideas is Charlie, because I know you’ve been talking to me about rolling a beast tamer class on the side for a bit. So Char, go ahead and dual as a tamer. Your beasts can fill roles as well and don’t count as party members. I don’t like working alongside the enemy, but I trust you and it could be the advantage we need to throw them off their game. I’d say at least one of the recruits we find should be a healer, and one of us should dual-spec as a healer. We’ll also need to upgrade our gear some, but we can worry about that a little closer to time. For now, Char and I will come up with a battle plan while the rest of you think about how to dual-spec best and find us some new recruits.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was yelling and screaming at the door for what seemed like hours after Ruby left before he finally gave up, hoarse and defeated. Turning to look at the others, Sam swore loudly once more before he slumped back down near Cas and looked to the others. ”If they stick to the plan, the next guy wants sex. Now listen to me! NOBODY and I mean nobody takes the offer. The longer we prolong this game the more time it gives the guild to find us. Last go around it took 2 days and then they were hunting for round 2. Some of you may be thinking if we don’t accept the offer they’ll just move on, but I don’t think so. This is a game to them, and they’ll want us to play by their rules. We prolong until we can’t anymore and then we decide as a group who takes the offer. We have to stick together in here and delay this long enough for help to arrive. In the mean time, let’s look for a way out!”

All four of them stood at that point and began searching for an escape thoroughly. Sam was the one who noticed the window first and walking to it, he looked out, thinking. They were at least six stories into the air, which meant jumping out was off the menu. The fall alone would likely kill them, but if it didn’t the minions below would happily scrape up the few surviving pieces. Looking around the room for something to use as a rope, Sam almost gave up before an idea hit him. ”I wonder...my shadow-step allows me to travel long distances in the blink of an eye, like a teleport of sorts. If I could shadow-step out the window and to the ground below I would be free. From there I could port out of the dungeon and to HQ. I could gather the crew and we could be back here in a few short hours. It’s dangerous but...it may be our only option. Ellen, you’re in charge while I’m gone...remember, nobody accepts the offer and nobody says a word as to where I went...make them find me!”

Hugging each of them one last time, Sam walked over to the window, looked down and shadow-stepped. Just as he had hoped, he landed on the ground without a scratch on him and reappeared solid again. Looking back up to the tower, Sam grinned before he felt a sharp jolt of electricity shoot through his body and he disappeared again. The next moment he was back in the room, laying on the floor, twitching involuntarily from the shock sent through his system. Finally the shock died down and he collapsed, breathing heavily. So much for that idea it seemed, but just as he was about to express his frustrations, the door opened and in walked Zachariah. Zachariah looked them over smiling and his gaze fell on Sam, looking quite triumphant.

”Now that won’t do at all Sammy! Did you enjoy the shock we gave you little man? Try it again and we’ll make sure you never walk again...anywhere. That’s right...enough electricity will fry your nerve sensors and leave you paralyzed forever...and that’s in the real world too! Now, on to business! I’m sure our little Cassie here has told you all about my brothers and I as well as our little game. Still, to reiterate, I am Zachariah and I am here to make one of you lucky people a deal. You see, all one of you has to do is agree to be mine, just for one night, and then that person may go home. Freedom is so close for one of you beautiful people and all it will cost is selling your body to me for one night. One night of pleasure and lust with me and you may return to your family and friends. So, who shall be the lucky lady....or gentleman? How about you Castiel? Tired of looking at these walls yet? Do you want to go home to see your Dean? To feel his touch again and live your life happily with him? Or maybe Sammy here wants to see Gabriel again? You two were getting quite serious, no? I can’t imagine what this separation must be doing to him...and in turn to your relationship so early on. Could you seriously be happy if you passed up this chance and in turn lost Gabriel to some other guy? Or maybe you Ellen? Bobby is getting up there in age...this stress can’t be good for his health. Imagine passing this chance up and finally getting out later...only to find you were too late and your precious Bobby had died. Or you, Joanna Beth? You know, Charlie is a wreck out there without you. You remember those long nights talking her down from a suicide attempt? Who’s going to stop her now that you’re here? So, who’s it going to be?”

Sam felt the pain in his chest at what Zachariah said, but he was still firm in his resolve, especially after the threats he’d already been given. But looking around the room, he could see the others resolves beginning to break. Struggling to sit up, Sam looked at each of them and spoke, softly at first but gathering more volume as he continued on. ”Cas...Dean will find us. Don’t let this man trick you. You’ll never forgive yourself if you do this...Dean will understand but you’ll feel un-deserving of his love if you cheat on him like this. Ellen...we both know Bobby is strong and stubborn. You think going back will end his stress? He’ll still be worried about me and Jo and Cas...he’ll still be stressed out. Jo, Charlie is on a mission and Dean will take care of her. You know how stubborn she is...she’ll keep herself safe and not stop until she finds you. And I believe in Gabriel. He won’t desert me...he loves me. If he does leave, then he wasn’t worth my time anyhow because I have family who won’t ever desert me and some of them are in this very room with me! So Zachariah, you can take your creepy little stalker ass right out that door and go fuck yourself! Looks like tonight your hand will be the only company you receive! Stay strong guys...stick to the plan!”

Sam looked around as he finished and was happy to see the group was determined and strong once more, grinning like crazy as they scooted closer together. Finally landing his gaze on Zachariah, he’d never seen a smug face go sour so quickly in all his life. The green haired bastard looked like he wanted to rip Sam’s head off, but didn’t make a move to do so. It was then Sam realized the protective field around him didn’t extend far beyond the door. If they could bait someone out of that field, they would be fair game. Grinning, Sammy stood shakily and cracked his neck. ”What’s wrong Z? Your hand not enough anymore? Did I anger the poor baby? Why don’t you come over here and make me behave? Unless you don’t have the balls to take on little old me. Aww, is the poor baby going to cry now? Does baby want a...”

Zachariah was getting angrier by the second until finally the smirk left his face entirely and he looked absolutely pissed. ”ENOUGH!” Zachariah took a step forward before he regained his composure, straightened his tie, and smiled once more. ”Perhaps you all need a little more time to come to a decision? I’ll be back later...don’t miss me too much!” And with that Zachariah turned and left the room, closing the door with a bang behind him and locking it.

Sam turned to look at his friends, grinning widely before he saw the look of shock on their faces. Sitting down beside them again, Sam smirked and began filling them in on his suspicions. He told them about the door barrier, and how he could just barely make out the lines of where it ended in the room. How when Zachariah stepped forward, his foot stepped through the barrier and he could clearly see where the barrier protected the rest of his body and where it ended protection on his leg. ”So you see...if we can bait him through that barrier, he’s ours! All we have to do is get enough of his body on this side, and we can pull him through and end him ourselves. Do that with the others and we’re home free!” For the rest of the night the team planned how they were going to bait Zachariah out and by morning they were fairly certain they had a fool proof plan. It was going to be awkward, but totally worth it if things worked out right.


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hour of talking and planning, Gabriel was frustrated beyond belief. He still didn’t quite know how he should dual-spec and all the talk was giving him headaches. Finally, after talking with Bobby for what seemed like the bajillionth time, he lost it and just started yelling. ”I don’t know! Okay! I’m a freaking mage who specializes in Illusions and traps! I work long range so a tank class is wasted on me and I already do damage in my own way. Most of my spells are more distractions or buffs! Fuck it, I’ll dual as a healer and then we have our second healer. Mixed with my illusions and traps I can hold my own and buff the party. There...done! Now can we please go do some fighting or recruiting or something? All this sitting and talking is working my nerves!”

The room fell silent as everyone stared at Gabe for a few moments before Benny finally piped up, to break the tension. ”Kevin Tran...he’s a druid and one of Sam’s buddies in the real world. He’ll help I’m sure of it...met the kid a few times in game and we partied once or twice. He can hold his own and he’ll be committed to the cause. Gabriel, why don’t you and I hunt him down and recruit him and one other person. I’m sure you have some contacts you can trust to help, right?” Gabe fell silent as he thought and then nodded slightly. Looking around the room, Gabriel felt a bit bad about his outburst but the stress was breaking him and sitting around only got them closer to losing another one of their friends. All he could picture in his mind was logging out and finding Sam dead and it was killing him inside.

Dean looked at the group and nodded gently. ”Okay then, you two go recruit and we’ll stay here and strategize some more. Gabe, if you want, it might help to go ahead and dual now and while you two are out you can grind some to gain some levels in your new talent. Once we all meet back together we can grind as a party on some of the older dungeons for extra experience and to work better as a team. Bobby, can you help us with planning?” Honestly, part of him wanted to send Bobby with Gabe and Benny, but he could tell Gabriel was getting on Bobby’s last nerve. Watching as Gabe and Benny left, Dean turned to Charlie and Bobby and shook his head. ”I’m going to dual as a Templar. I’ve already got the warrior base, so if I add the Holy Knight talent specialization to it I’ll be a double tank with some extra buffs. A healing aura for myself, so our healers can focus more on the rest of the group, as well as some abilities to deal with minions better and some buffs for the group.”

Once Gabe and Benny were well away from the group, Dean turned to look at his two friends and grumbled slightly. ”That kid is going to get us all killed. He’s too rash and doesn’t think things through. Just goes on instinct and then tears everyone else down when he fails. I swear, I don’t know what Sammy sees in him but if anyone is toxic, it’s him.” Bobby and Charlie were quiet for a moment before Bobby finally turned and looked to Charlie, grinning. ”Hmm...you know any other idjits like that Char? Rash and doesn’t think, goes on instinct, and never takes the blame for his mistakes? He sounds a lot like someone else I know...just can’t put my finger on who? Any ideas there Charlie?”

Charlie grinned before she finally turned to look at Dean who by now looked royally pissed off. But before Dean could protest, Charlie went for more of a subtle approach. ”Dean, honestly, the kid reminds me a lot of you. Maybe that’s why Sammy was attracted to him in the first place. Sam has been idolizing you since you were kids...so finding someone else similar to you...well, it made him feel more comfortable. But you’re being too hard on Gabe, you always have. You two are so similar that you clash. Let’s face it, nobody will ever be good enough for your baby brother in your eyes, especially not after Luke. You’ll always be skeptical of anyone Sam decides to date. But that is especially true when dealing with someone as stubborn as you are.”

Charlie stopped to take a breath as she thought and then looked to Dean again. ”This is hard on him too, ya know. You’re not the only one missing your brother and your boyfriend. Difference is, you’re the older brother. You are used to saving Sam and looking out for him and protecting him. Gabriel is younger than Cas, remember. This is new territory for him. He lost his boyfriend and normally he would run to his older brother for help, but his older brother is gone as well. His protector is gone and so he’s being forced to step up and rescue both his older brother and his boyfriend. You are a protector...he sees it like Castiel failed him and so he is projecting his anger onto you. He’s made you his scapegoat because he doesn’t like blaming his brother for this and he can’t blame Sam. He needs someone to blame, he needs a martyr and because you are supposed to be Sam’s protector and you failed, he takes his anger out on you instead. It’s not fair, I know, but it’s the best way he knows how to cope.”

Dean listened as Charlie tried to explain and as much as he wanted to be angry with them for comparing him to Gabriel, the more they spoke the more he understood. By the time Charlie finished, Dean could finally see the situation through Gabe’s eyes and in that position, he blamed himself as well. He could finally empathize with Gabriel and his position and it made him re-think their entire relationship. He’d never truly given Gabe a chance to prove he was anything other than what Dean assumed he was. Feeling like crap suddenly, Dean looked down at the maps, nodded and spoke, changing the subject. ”If we’re done with the chick-flick moment, can we please get back to planning?” Looking up to Bobby and Charlie, Dean smiled softly in thanks, never a fan of mushy moments, and then returned to planning the raid in a little better mood.

\-------------------------------

Walking as quickly as he could from the building, Gabriel heard Dean and the others talking about their specializations and grumbled to himself as he worked to put as much distance between himself and them as humanly possible. Once they were a few hundred yards away though, he turned, looking to Benny and threw his arms into the air. ”Who the hell does that man think he is? Dean is not my boss...he’s not any of our boss. He just waltzes in and takes over like he runs the place and it’s his damn fault they were taken to begin with. I had to get out of there before I wiped that smug look off his face...we don’t have time for his shit!” Looking to Benny, he was surprised when Benny started laughing and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him away from the place even further.

”Let me tell you a story little brother. I’ve known the Winchesters most of my life, Dean and I grew up together in grade school. That boy has been dealing with shit storms as far back as I can remember and every time he came out on top. There’s something about his determination that just inspires a man to do his best alongside him. And, through it all, he’s kept his little brother safe and happy since Sam was just a little brother. When Sam was still a baby, their house caught on fire. Dean’s father was drunk and passed out downstairs and it was Dean who pulled Sammy from his crib and carried him downstairs and out of the house. He also woke his father up and got him out as well, all while hearing the screams and cries of his mother who was trapped upstairs. Dean tried to rescue her...the little man was only four years old at the time, but he tried his hardest to rescue his mother alone until she told him to go take care of Sam and she would meet him downstairs soon. She died that day and Dean blamed himself for leaving her.”

Turning a corner with Gabe in tow, Benny was headed for Kevin’s hangout places as he continued the story. ”After that, Dean’s asshole of a father blamed his kids for what happened to their mom. He became more of an alcoholic and started abusing Dean not long after. He tried to hit Sam too, but Dean wouldn’t allow it and so Dean got beat for the both of them. This went on until Dean turned eight. He was late coming home from school one day and John, the boys father, was hitting Sam as Dean walked in the door. That day Dean killed his father to protect Sam. The boys went to live with Bobby after that, and things got better but Dean stayed protective of Sammy. Dean has always been the type to blame himself man, even when there was no way he could have caused it. When Sam’s first boyfriend abused him, Dean blamed himself for not being there to stop it sooner and then hospitalized the guy. So yeah, he’s protective of Sam and Castiel as well, but he means well. He’s had a rough life but if anyone can come out of this shit storm happy, it’s Dean. He won’t rest until he has Cas and Sam and all the others back home safely. Give him a chance brother man...if you really care about Sam then Dean will always be part of your life. Wouldn’t it be better to deal with him on friendly terms than constantly be at each others throats?”

Gabriel listened as Benny explained things and at the end he realized there was a side of Dean he’d never seen before. Dean would do anything to protect those he loved and maybe he was being too hard on the guy. Smiling softly, Gabe nodded as he changed the subject. ”I got ya...so, um...I agree with you, Kevin will likely help us. He and Sam have been friends forever and he’d do anything to help his friend. I was also thinking of recruiting Balthazar. He’s an old friend of mine, and he owes me a few favors. He’s a good guy though who has met and likes Sam...he’ll help us I’m sure of it.” Smiling a little more, the two headed off and soon recruited both of their prospects with relative ease.

Returning back to Headquarters with their two new recruits, Gabe introduced Balthazar to everyone and then called Dean off to the side. Once they were a decent distance from the group, Gabe stopped him and sighed. ”I admit, I may have been a bit hard on you lately. I know you of all people understand what I’m feeling right now and I should have banded with you in the beginning to help rather than blame you for it all. I...I’m sorry Dean, perhaps we can start over and help each other out instead?”

Dean smiled and nodded before he spoke. ”Hey, it’s okay man, I haven’t exactly been open and welcoming towards you. Dude, I want you to know I will get them back safely, but it would be easier with your help. I’m sorry too, for being a jerk. I just don’t want to see Sam get hurt again...but it’s not right of me to judge you by someone else’s actions. How bout we forget the past and move on as friends?” Sticking his hand out, he was glad when Gabe fist bumped him and they walked back into the building together, laughing and talking as friends for the first time ever.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sound of Castiel thrashing and mumbling. His friend sounded scared and upset and Sam sat straight up, looking around the room for the danger to his friend. Finding the room as empty as it was the night before, he stretched and moved to his friend’s side, worried of what he might find. Luckily, all he found was a sleeping Castiel, apparently having a bad dream. Shaking his friend’s shoulder gently, he woke Cas up and jumped back, narrowly avoiding Cas’ fist swinging for his head. ”Woah Cas, it’s me. Calm down man, you were having a bad dream.”

Cas sat up in shock and for a minute he almost forgot they were still captured. He looked around the room, expecting to see his bed, with Dean beside him sleeping, and their dresser and other items. Instead, he saw the relatively empty tower and Sam, looking worried. Remembering where he was, Cas broke down in tears, looking down at his feet as he tried to stay quiet so he didn’t bother anyone else. Expecting to be left alone, he was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his body and a strong shoulder against his forehead. Cas blinked upwards in surprise and was greeted with Sam smiling gently at him. ”It’s okay Cas, I’m here for you buddy. Let it out man...”

Holding Cas close, Sam looked around the room, spotting Jo and Ellen still sleeping nearby. Once Cas seemed relaxed finally, Sam scooted back a bit and looked at his friend. ”What’s going on Cas? You never had nightmares before...do you want to talk about it?” Sam, used to dealing with Dean, was a bit shocked when Cas nodded his head gently and scooted closer. His brother would have mocked him for being so soft and gave him some line about nothing being wrong or how talking didn’t help and he’d live. So when Cas scooted closer to him, Sam felt a bit out of his element. Still, he had offered and if talking helped Cas feel better, it was worth it.

”I...it felt so real. Sam, it was about the plan...or at least that’s how it started. The plan worked and we defeated Zachariah. Then suddenly, Dean walked in the room, laughing and he killed you. He said this was his doing all along and he never really cared about me...it was always just about the sex. Then...he started pushing himself onto me. I didn’t want it, and yet it felt so right...and then Dean changed, like he was under a spell and snapped out of it. He was so upset about what he’d done and we were hugging. He pulled away slightly, noticing you dead nearby and then Lucifer killed him. Lucifer was just about to push himself on me when you woke me up.”

Cas began crying again as Sam moved to comfort him once more and smiled softly. ”Hey, it was just a dream. Dean will find us, but he loves you. He’d never do anything to hurt you or me. You’ve seen Dean when he’s determined...he’ll kill all of the jerks who took us and rescue us, I promise. In the mean time, I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re family Cas, and Winchesters take care of their family.” Cas sat up and dried his tears gently as a soft smile overtook his face. Nodding his head, Cas stood slowly and helped Sam up before he walked over to the window, allowing Sam to wake the others.

Sam moved over to Jo and Ellen and gently woke both of them up as well. Once everyone was fed and ready, they went over the plan again, being as vague as possible, just in case someone was listening in or walked in on them. Finally, when everything seemed in place, they began discussing their back-up plan. If this didn’t work, one of them would have to take the deal pretty soon. They doubted they could hold off for very long before Zachariah became angry and picked one of them at random. Ellen was quiet during much of this conversation before she finally piped up. ”If it comes to it, I’ll accept. Jo, you’re my daughter and there’s no way in hell I’m letting some guy do that to you. Sam, you’re practically my son...so the same applies. Castiel, I hope one day you’ll be my son-in-law, but regardless, you’re family. I’m older and less likely to have potential adverse side effects. Besides, someone has to go take care of Bobby and the others. I’ve always been the mother hen of the group...and in a fight situation, I’m not much use to you here. But on the other side, I can be of more use to all of us. If we’re forced to take the deal, I’ll accept.”

Sam sat back, listening as Ellen spoke and while he wanted to protest, he knew better. Once Ellen made up her mind there was no talking her out of it. Nodding silently, Sam forced a smirk as he looked to them. ”Well, we won’t have to take no deals! This plan will work and once we take down Z, we’ll whittle our way down the line until we take them all out and get out of here. Places people...he’ll likely be here any minute and we don’t want to be caught off guard.” Smiling, Sam stood and moved to one corner of the room, getting ready. Weapons drawn, he looked around the room to make sure Ellen and Jo were in position before finally glancing to Cas and nodding. Looking away, this was one part he didn’t want to watch.

Cas moved to the center of the room and at Sam’s nod, he began to undress. Stripping himself nude, he lay on the floor, pretending to be asleep as per the plan. Ellen and Jo were faking sleep nearby and Sam was waiting around the corner for the moment of opportunity. They didn’t have to wait long before the door opened slowly and Zachariah walked in the room. Just as expected, Zachariah started to talk before his eyes honed in on the naked form of Castiel, apparently still sleeping. Looking around the room, he noticed the others were asleep still as well and while he didn’t see Sam, he assumed the other male was off somewhere asleep as well. Grinning evilly, Zachariah walked through the door quietly and over to the sleeping form of Castiel. Intending to take what he wanted from the unconscious man, Zachariah was undressing along the way. By the time he reached Castiel, he was left only in his underwear and he lay down over Cas, putting a hand to the male’s mouth roughly. When Castiel opened his eyes, he looked genuinely afraid because he was.

As Zachariah moved a hand to touch Castiel, Sam reappeared above the man and thrust both daggers down into the man holding them captive. The first going through Zachariah’s heart while the second went through his skull. Pulling Zachariah back as the man tried to scream, Jo moved quick and slit his throat, watching their captor look angry as he shattered into a million pieces and faded away, his clothes fading with him. The group cheered slightly before Sam moved to help Cas up and to get dressed. Once they were ready, only a few minutes later, they moved to the door, ready to leave, before they noticed it was closed. Feeling a bit upset, they were at least glad to know one of their captors was dead and sat down to plan the bait for the next one.

Thirty minutes passed before the door opened again and all eyes turned to see who was coming in next. Grinning like fools at their victory, their faces dropped as Zachariah walked in, dusted himself off and grinned at them hatefully. ”Now now...that was awfully tricky though not at all nice. After the hospitality we’ve shown you, you go and do something like that. Oh come now, don’t look so surprised...this is a video game after all. You killed me, yes, IN GAME! Have you forgotten how things like these work? I awoke, at a spawn area, and did a corpse run. Grabbed my gear, cleaned myself up and here I am again. Your victory was merely a delay of the inevitable you pathetic maggots! I’m tempted to withdraw my offer and just torture the whole lot of you instead. I have ways to make you wish you were dead...but no. The boss was amused by your little charade and has given me direct orders to continue on task.”

Zachariah pulled out a pistol at this point, aimed it at Sam’s head and held it there for a long moment before taking a deep breath and composing himself, replacing the gun in his holster. Looking around the room, he stared at Sam and smirked once more. ”The game has changed ladies and gentleman...boss has given me direct orders. You now have two options...and I do so hope you go with option two. Option one, one of you volunteers. The same terms apply, one night with me and you will be free to go. Option two, you decide not to choose, fight back, and I get to choose instead. I make the call on who I desire, and after I am done, that person goes into a new cell...a room all their own where I can have access to them anytime I wish. Please, pick number two...I do so want to see Castiel naked again. You, my dear, looked absolutely delicious and I am dying to see if you taste as good as you look. Just think...my own little sex slave...would you like that Casti...”

Ellen had finally had enough and she stood, walking forward as she spoke. ”I volunteer! I take option one...willingly.” Seeing the look on Zachariah’s face, Cas shrank back against the wall a bit as Ellen volunteered. Internally, he was forever grateful to Ellen for stepping up, though he hated that she had to do it just as much. Looking away, Cas heard the frown in Zachariah’s voice as he spoke. ”Of course, the mother hen protecting her young. I do so wish you’d have let me take Castiel, but oh well. You will just have to do...come now Ellen, follow me.”

Zachariah led Ellen out of the room and shut the door behind her, but not before smirking at Cas and blowing the male a kiss. Looking to Ellen, he smiled gently and walked around in front of her. ”The terms of the arrangement are simple. Tonight, you belong to me until I bore of you. When either the sun rises, or I finish with you, you will be transported out of the game and back home. At that time, Bobby will be forced to log out and join you. If you say a word to your husband or his friends about what transpired here, your life will be forfeit, both here and in the real world. Do you agree with these terms? There is still time to back out...I do so want to have my way with Castiel my dear and I will not think any less of you.” Ellen took a deep breath, controlling her anger as she looked to Zachariah and grinned. ”Do your worst sicko...because one day soon you’ll be my bitch and I’ll happily repay the favor. I agree!”

Zachariah frowned and nodded before leading Ellen off and out of the room. Within the tower, Sam, Cas, and Jo could hear the distant screams and cries of Ellen as she fulfilled her end of the deal. All of them would one day agree that night it sounded more like Ellen was being tortured than having sex and each were silently thankful that Ellen bit that bullet for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Once everyone was back from recruiting, Dean decided it made more sense to grind a bit before they went shopping. Grinding would give them more money to spend and gear to sell as well. Gathering the group, they set out for the first dungeon. They’d beaten the dungeon as a guild long ago and to be honest, the enemies within it were way under-leveled for them, but that was not the point. The point of this exercise was to fit them together better as a cohesive unit. They were missing many of their familiar roles and new members made up the new roles. They needed to learn to work together as a team again and use their new abilities correctly. The whole plan was Charlie’s idea and Dean had to agree with her reasoning. It was as if they were starting over again as a guild and as such they would need to learn to work together for a common goal. This way, if things got rough, they were still over powered enough to take on the dungeon solo.

Arriving at the entrance to the dungeon, Dean let Charlie give orders, as she was their strategist. Once orders were set, they marched in and began their crusade through the dungeon. The first dungeon was rough, each member having to reinvent themselves to make up for their loss in roles, but by the end they seemed to understand their weaknesses. Gathering the loot, which was terribly below their current rankings, they moved on to the second dungeon and after to the third. Within six hours they had completed all but the final dungeon before they got to the newest and unbeaten dungeon. By this point they were acting like a single unit, each strength covering another’s weakness until they were practically flawless. Returning to the guild headquarters, the team decided to drop off some loot and rest before taking on the final dungeon. Grabbing some lunch, the guild began to eat before Dean finally cleared his throat.

”You’ve all done good today. We are acting like one unit, covering each other’s weaknesses and bolstering our strengths. Gabriel, Benny...you two chose well in recruits and for that I thank you. Kevin and Balthazar, you’ve both blended in perfectly, as if you were a part of the guild from the beginning. If we survive this ordeal, you are both welcome to join The Hunters as permanent members. I don’t know how much any of us will be playing after that, but I consider you two as much a part of this family as anyone. After lunch we’ll go sell our loot and upgrade our gear. If you see something you’d like to keep, let Charlie or myself know. After we shop, we can clear the last dungeon with our new gear, breaking it in before we prepare for our ultimate goal. Thanks for all of your help...I really do appreciate each and every one of you.”

Once lunch was done, the group headed to town, selling the loot they had accrued and buying new weapons and armor. As soon as everyone was ready, they moved into the final dungeon they’d already completed and began the trek to completion. Despite it being Balthazar and Gabriel’s first times in this dungeon, they picked up rather quickly and cleared the dungeon as a group in record time. Selling the rest of their loot, Dean found a new katana in the haul that bested his current sword and took it. Some of the others found new weapons as well and replaced their old ones. Once the shopping trip was finalized, the crew moved to home base once more with plans to rest before taking on the final dungeon.

”Good job guys,” Dean spoke, ”I say we log here and rest up for a bit. Grab some food in the real world and catch some sleep to prepare us for our fight ahead. You’ve all done awesome and I really know we have a strong shot at taking those assholes down. We will....” It was at that moment that Bobby logged out without a word. Stopping, Dean looked to Charlie and frowned. The last time that had happened, Ruby had been returned to them. Did this mean? As if reading his mind, Charlie spoke softly.

”I’ll go check on him and see...I’ll be back.” And then, without a word, Charlie logged out. Dean sat with the others in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought, when Charlie finally returned looking shaken and as if she’d been crying. ”What is it Charlie? Ellen? Is she back?”

Charlie sat there for a moment to gather herself before she looked straight at Dean and spoke. ”Ellen is back, Bobby is taking care of her. She refuses to speak of what happened to her...my guess is she was given a gag order much like Ruby was. Still, we don’t need much explanation to know what happened to her. Dean, she looked like she had been tortured. She was bloody and had broken bones and...Bobby said it looked like she’d been raped. Bobby isn’t coming back. He can’t leave her alone, but he sent a message. Kill those bastards boy...those were his words.”

Dean sat there silently, images of Ellen’s bright face flashing through his mind before they were replaced with images of her broken and bleeding. Anger swelled in him before he turned around and took a breath. ”We will Bobby...I’ll kill him myself if I have to. Let’s take a break guys. Go home, take care of yourselves and your family. We’ll meet back here tomorrow morning to go over the final details and prepare for our fight. And Charlie...tell Ellen and Bobby I’m sorry.”

Without another word, Dean logged out, breaking down into tears as soon as he arrived back at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little graphic with Smut...just so you know. If you don't like reading Smut, feel free to just read the first two paragraphs and then skip down to the last paragraph. You won't really miss much except Smut...lol. Also, this is my first time writing smut so sorry if it fails a bit.

Dean awoke in his own bed to the sound of the door being opened. Blinking, he found the room incredibly bright. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked to the doorway, hearing the door close in the process and was surprised by what he found. There, standing in the doorway, was Cas, the love of his life. His jaw instinctively dropped as he stammered in complete shock. Cas was smiling and as beautiful as ever and seemed completely unharmed. ”C...Cas? How? Did you escape love?”

Dean was silenced as Cas walked towards him, stripping along the way to the bed. His love put a finger over his lips in a hush motion and stepped out of his boxers, the last of his clothing shed along the way, as he stood beside the bed. Climbing into the bed with Dean, Cas smiled widely, his dazzling blue eyes crinkling a bit at the corners. ”We can talk later Dean, I’ll explain it all then. Right now though, I need you. I need you more than I need food or water or even air.”

That was all the explanation Dean needed for now as he slipped his own boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Moving, he quickly straddled his lover, pressing their bodies so close together, it was as if they were one being. Smashing his lips against Cas’ Dean relished the taste of his lovers lips beneath his. How he had missed nights like these. Almost instinctively, Cas’ lips parted and their tongues began a battle for dominance, each committed to the cause and neither willing to relinquish their claim.

As if by instinct, Dean’s hands moved to trace small patterns down his lover’s chest when he felt Cas’ hands in his hair. A bite on his bottom lip brought Dean back to the situation at hand and he began to break the kiss, moving instead to lay gentle kisses on Cas’ neck. Biting slightly at his love’s neck, Dean flicked his tongue over the red spot a few times before the kisses traveled lower, down Cas’ neckline and over his chest before stopping on one of his nipples. Grinning up at Cas, Dean began to gently kiss his right nipple before he quickly took it into his mouth, licking and sucking at it. A few bites later and he got the response he desired, the low moans of the man he loved.

But before Cas could get too excited, his lips moved, kissing across to the other nipple and began again, savoring this euphoria he was feeling. Once again he began suckling on the nipple before he turned to licking and biting at it until it was firm in his mouth and Cas elicited more low moans. His hands picked up the reigns from there, squeezing and flicking Cas’ nipples as his mouth traveled lower, resting gently on Cas’ waistline before continuing it’s trek southward. Licking a stripe up Cas’ erect shaft, Dean heard yet another moan as he felt the shudder of the body beneath his. Kissing the erect head, Dean paid special attention to the slit in it, as he knew Cas greatly enjoyed such attention.

Pausing in his advances, Dean’s hand reached across to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, opening the lid and squeezing some out onto the fingers of his right hand. Reaching underneath Cas, he found his love’s entrance and let his finger trail around the entrance gently, teasing the man beneath him. ”Please Dean...Please! I need you!” Hearing Cas whine and plead like that was a major turn on in Dean’s book and without wasting another second he gently slid a finger inside his lover, thrusting it in and out of him with care. Adding a second and then a third finger, he began scissoring his love’s entrance open all the while motivated by the sounds Cas was making. Finding his love’s prostate however, Dean pressed firmly on it and much to his delight heard the scream of delight Cas’ issued forth.

Taking Cas’ shaft into his mouth, he began sucking off his lover whilst preparing his entrance, casually licking stripes up and down the pulsating shaft and across the slit in it’s head. Glancing up, he realized Cas’ hands were gripping the sheets of the bed and his love bit back another scream of joy, causing his body to shudder once more before he promptly thrust into Dean’s mouth. Grinning, he was not expecting Cas’ next words, however shaky they might be. ”I...I’m close love. I’m almost there...just...a...little....” Dean abruptly stopped his actions at that, pulling his fingers out and releasing his hold on his lover’s shaft. Pulling back slowly, he chuckled softly at Cas’ whine but it didn’t stop him. Instead, he moved, pushing himself up a bit as he poured some more lube into his palm and then closed the lid, tossing the bottle to the floor. Palming his own throbbing erection, he generously coated his own shaft before positioning it at his man’s entrance.

Leaning forward, he caught Cas’ lips against his own once more, biting and sucking on them gently as he slowly pushed himself inside of Castiel. Once he was fully seated within his love, Dean broke the kiss and pulled back before thrusting in once more. The curse words streaming from Cas’ lips were like music to his ears as he angled himself gently and thrust in again, this time pressing up against Cas’ prostate once again. He was rewarded with moans of pleasure which only helped to spur on his arousal and his need to claim Cas as his in the most intimate way possible once again.

A whimper from Cas was all it took before Dean began picking up both the rhythm of his thrusts and the intensity and it didn’t take long before both men were rewarded with the sounds of pleasure emitted from their lovers. Dean knew, with all this stimuli, he wouldn’t last much longer. Taking his love’s hard shaft in his own hand, he began pumping rhythmically along with his thrusts. ”Dean...I’m close...Don’t stop...I’m Oooh fuck yes! I’m...almost...Mmmm...I’m about to...Oooh!” Feeling the hot ribbons of his lover’s orgasm coat his chest was what sent Dean over the edge and only seconds later he felt like he would release as well. ”Cas...I...I love you! I’m...almost...”

Waking up in a sweat, Dean was confused as he looked around the room startled. What had happened? Had he passed out from the euphoria? Feeling Cas next to him, Dean relaxed before cuddling up to his love, lifting his head to place a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips. Once he broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to realize he was living the nightmare once again. There Cas was, on the cot beside him, still jacked into the game and unconscious. Dean felt as if his world had come crashing down as his mind began piecing things together. He must have passed out after crying about Ellen...and that...was merely a vivid dream. Cas was still a prisoner and he was still alone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Dean got up slowly and headed to the restroom to clean up and prepare for the battle ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Cas was the first to wake and he set about making breakfast. Soon as he started, Jo and Sam joined him and the three ate together in silence. Things were weird now with Ellen gone, especially after all the noises from the night prior. Jo had cried herself to sleep, Cas knew because he could hear her sobs despite her attempts to keep them hidden. Sam seemed defeated as well, accepting his fate it seemed as they sat in silence after breakfast. The silence seemed ominous and Cas did not like it one bit. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cas cleared his throat, unable to take much more of this.

”Listen guys, we can’t give up. Last night....that was horrible and I understand why you two are upset. It tore me up as well and I haven’t known Ellen half as long as you two. But she wouldn’t want us to give up. Sam, what would Ellen say if she saw you looking defeated like that? She’d tell you to man up and not lose hope. Dean will find us...they all will. You think he’s feeling defeated and giving up right now? No, he’s probably preparing the group for the rescue mission. Uriel will be here soon and we have to stick together if we’re to make it out of this alive!”

Looking to Cas, Sam nodded but still looked solemn. To be honest, he was starting to doubt anyone would get out of here alive. He knew what Cas was saying made sense, they had to toughen up and stick together, but it all was starting to seem so hopeless. If their captors followed pattern, Uriel would offer torture and as horrible as that sounded, Sam was tempted to take the offer, just to get out of here and be of some use for once. He hated being captive, but hated sitting around doing nothing to help even more. Feeling a slap to the back of his head, Sam winced and then turned to see Jo glaring at him.

”Get those thoughts out of your head Winchester! I know you, and I know where your mind is going. You said it before, nobody takes the deals, we stick together! And if we have to, we decide together. Castiel is right, so suck it up cupcake!” Jo stood her ground, glaring down at Sam as he wallowed in his little pity party. When it didn’t look like he was going to comply, she reached over for another smack to the back of his head, but felt a hand grab her wrist before she could. Looking down, she saw that fire back in Sam’s eyes as he grinned at her. ”You’re right Jo...you too Cas. Sorry guys, kind of forgot that Winchester’s aren’t quitters. So the new prick will be here soon, what’s the plan?”

None of them had time to prepare that plan however, as they heard clapping coming from the doorway. Turning, they saw Uriel standing there and to be honest, Sam felt a little intimidated by the guy. He was huge and looked super strong, but it was more than that. Sam could see it in his eyes, the cold-hard glare of nothingness. This man either knew how to hide his emotions well, or he was lacking of emotions completely. Realizing how terrified he looked, Sam stiffened and then returned to the defiant look that Dean referred to as Bitch Face 28. Stepping into the room, past the barrier, Uriel was practically daring them to try and attack him. And they might have, if they didn’t already know that it was useless to do so. This was a game, Zachariah had proven that to them already, so why waste their energy and time? Besides, if he was that willing to challenge them, he likely had an ace up his sleeve they didn’t know about.

Instead, the three settled nearby and waited for his deal. After a few moments without a challenger, Uriel sighed and looked over at them. ”I’m Uriel...Blah blah blah...I got a deal for you. You know the deal here, so let me cut to the chase for you. I need a volunteer to be tortured. The lucky recipient gets to go home after while the other two stay here. Oh, and before you get all high and mighty and try to string this along, game’s changed brats. New rule...I’ll leave you to talk and be back in a few hours. Use that time to say goodbye to each other. If someone doesn’t volunteer when I come back, then I pick my victim and they become my permanent play toy...got it? No more biding your time and trying to make us look stupid while you draw this out...the game has changed ladies and you’d be smart to change with it.”

With that, Uriel turned and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the trio alone once more. ”Shit!” It was Sam that broke the silence and the other two looked at him worriedly. ”Looks like they caught onto our plan...was only a matter of time I guess. Still...I was hoping we could draw this one out a little longer than a few hours...like at least the entire day. But it can’t be helped, so let’s get to deciding. Any thoughts?” To be honest, Sam wanted to throw his name in there, to get out and help the others fight the good fight. But he couldn’t leave either of the other two in here alone and eventually, that’s what it would mean. No, he’d already decided if Dean didn’t make it in time then he would stay and let the other go home. He could last another round, he knew it, but he wasn’t sure if either of the other two could.

Cas thought about it, but he still didn’t trust their captors and part of him still didn’t like how shady this all seemed. They had lied to them once already...lied to him twice. Ash didn’t replace Ruby and that other girl’s boyfriend never joined them either. This all smelled wrong to him and he still wasn’t comfortable with the thought of being tortured either. But he didn’t want Jo or Sam to be tortured...someone had to make the call before that man returned.

Jo was determined to not only get out of here but to protect her family. Sam was like a brother to her, always had been. Cas was Dean’s boyfriend, which made him family in her eyes. It was only a matter of time before the two made it official, provided they all lived that long. Thinking, Jo knew what she had to do. Clearing her throat, Jo spoke. ”I’ll go. Cas, I don’t trust them either and I can’t put you in harms way. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because I was too cowardly to take this punishment. And you, Sam...you need to be here. I know what you’re thinking...get out and help the guild, I thought about it too. Thing is, if last night was any indication of what we’re dealing with, something tells me the one who volunteers will be in no shape to fight for a bit. If you are out and hurt, Gabriel will give up to stay with you. Dean will be distracted, half of him dedicated to saving Cas and half dedicated to taking care of his brother. In the fight, they will need all hands on deck...being torn like that will just get Dean killed. I’ll take it and I’ll make sure they know to get here before Lucifer can finalize his deal.”

Both boys began trying to argue with Jo before she stood and shook her head. ”Winchester’s don’t quit and Harvelle’s don’t back down! When my mind is made up there’s no talking sense...so give it up and start planning for the next round. Lucifer is the vain one it seems...he’s top dog and thus has the biggest superiority complex. Make him wait...hold out as long as you can. They’ll be here for you boys before you know it!” The rest of the time was spent saying goodbye and planning their next move together.

Three hours passed before Uriel walked back into the room. Standing at the doorway this time, he looked at them stoically, before speaking. ”Have you come to a decision?” Jo stood and nodded, walking forward before looking back at the other two and smiling. Facing Uriel again, Jo spoke, ”I volunteer.” Simple words but behind them there was so much meaning. Uriel nodded and walked into the tower, taking Jo by the hand and leading her out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face her and Jo noticed they were the only two in the room. Standing there quietly, Jo waited for Uriel to begin speaking. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke up.

”That was a brave choice you made, foolish but brave nonetheless. The terms are simple...I torture you tonight, and in the morning you go home. Normally, the rules state once home you are not allowed to speak of your time here, but let’s face it, your friends already know where you are. Besides that, I admire your courage, thus I’m changing the rules a bit. If you can go the entire night, through all of the torture, without screaming more than ten times, you will be free to speak of this time to anyone within your guild. If you lose however, I will cut out your tongue both here and in the real world. Is it a deal my dear?”

Without hesitation, Jo nodded but refused to utter even a single word. She would not scream the entire night...that was her personal goal. She’d not put her family through that torture again. Following after the man, Jo remained silent and true to her goal, Sam and Cas never heard another sound from her during their stay in captivity.


	12. Chapter 12

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, Dean headed into the kitchen, making a few omelets for himself and Gabe. They would need their strength today as Dean had a pretty tight schedule worked out for them. This was the last day before they took on Lucifer’s dungeon, and with Bobby now gone, they needed to grind a little more to let the team get used to picking up the slack and allow them to work together as a cohesive unit once more. Luckily, Charlie had planned ahead to a point, though not on exactly the same playing field. In previous dungeons they had run through parts of it without the aid of different members. Her strategy was if someone was killed, that role would be empty and they needed to get used to filling that role for an extended period of time in case that member wasn’t able to catch up to them. But each time, they still had that “fallen” member of the team to step in if things got rough. But Bobby wasn’t coming back so they needed to learn to rely on each other to fill his role as dual tank. Thankfully, most of them had tank specs in one form or another and he wasn’t one of their two main healers.

As if right on cue, Gabriel joined Dean just as he finished cooking breakfast. Putting two omelets on his own plate, Dean grabbed a few pieces of bacon and a glass of coffee and took a seat at the table. Gabriel soon joined him and the two ate in silence for most of the meal. Finally, towards the end of the meal, Gabe spoke up, breaking the silence. ”You have a nightmare last night? Sorry, just heard you yelling a bit in your sleep...calling out for Cassie. Then, when you woke up...I was awake and you seemed pretty distraught. I’m having them too...about Sam...sorry, you don’t have to tell me. I just...you’re not alone in this Dean. I’m here if you want to talk man.”

Dean blushed, though more because of what the dream was actually about. He wasn’t about to tell Gabe exactly what he’d dreamt about...that was too personal and honestly he wouldn’t want to hear a dream like that about his brother. So, Dean did what he did best in these types of situations...he winged it. ”Sorry I kept you awake. Yeah, the dream was about Cas. He’d made it home somehow and we were celebrating. Then...when I awoke, I realized it was just a dream...thus the gloom that fell over me once I was awake again.” Gabriel looked a bit confused at first before realization dawned on him and he blushed, looking away. Picking up a quick change of subject, Dean began telling Gabe about his plans for the day.

”So, today is the last day before the big raid. I’m thinking we should hit that final dungeon again and again today until we can run it in our sleep. We’re down Bobby now, so we need to iron out the details of who is taking his place and how. Plus, the extra loot and experience from the grinding can’t hurt. Then tomorrow, we gank those assholes and take them back with force. Sound good to you?” Seeing Gabe nod, Dean smiled as they finished their breakfast and then moved into the game room to link up, ready to get this show on the road.

Logging in, the boys appeared in headquarters to find that they were the almost the last to arrive. The only one not there still was Charlie and Dean expected she would be along shortly. Nodding to the group, Dean went over his plans with them and ironed out some details. They began working on who would help tank when Charlie finally arrived. ”Morning sleeping beauty! Thanks for gracing us with your presence!” Dean turned around to see Charlie in a state he’d never seen her in before. She looked pissed, that was the first thing he noticed and the most prominent. The girl had a presence about her usually that was warm and inviting, an aura that made even the hardest of hearts melt and feel welcome. Today however, she looked on the verge of killing the first person who looked at her wrong. But there was more, an underlying dejection was evident in her eyes that only someone who knew her as well as he did would take hint of. Without even realizing it, Dean was moving, wrapping his arms around Charlie as he pulled her in an embrace, clutching her close to his chest. He could feel her breath hitch and her body shudder slightly as if she was holding back from breaking down.

”Charlie, what is it? What’s happened? Did Ellen...did something go wrong?” Feeling Charlie pull back, Dean was taken aback, but he stepped back slightly, giving Charlie some room as she gathered herself up. When she spoke finally, it was evident she was on the verge of tears, though whether they were tears of anger or grief was anyone’s guess.

”No, Ellen is fine...she’s recovering. It’s Jo. She came home this morning, that’s why I was running late. We had to rush her to the emergency room. They tortured her Dean...and I don’t mean they teased her a bit or beat her up...they fucking left her on the brink of death. Both legs broken, both arms broken, three broken ribs, cuts and bruises covering her body...and those are just the physical signs. They broke her mentally too...she’s drifting in and out of consciousness. Honestly, I wanted to stay with her, but she insisted I come help you instead. During one of the times she was conscious, she told me things Dean. They raped and tortured Ellen...the guy who did it is the second boss and he had his eye on Castiel. The third boss was the one who hurt her and the first is who killed Ruby. The final boss, Lucifer, will be making his deal to them today. He’ll give them until this evening to decide...one can leave without being touched but only if both agree to it. The other stays and plays their little game again next round. We’ve got to go today before they have the chance to do this to someone else Dean...their day of reckoning has come and their fate is sealed. They die today...one way or another.”

Dean soaked everything in and nodded, formulating a plan on the go. They needed to end this for good and quickly. Charlie explained the demeanor of the final guy, this Lucifer, to them and Dean quickly came up with a plan. The man sounded cocky and foolish. Nodding again, Dean looked to them and spoke. ”I’ve got a plan, but I won’t do it without everyone’s consent. This involves all of us. We’re already expecting perma-death in both worlds if we fail, right? So let’s even the playing field. Lucifer sounds arrogant and foolish, so we offer him a wager. Anyone who dies in game dies in the real world...on either side. His minions fall...they’re dead. He falls, he’s dead. We fall...we’re dead. I don’t like these all or nothing tactics anymore than the rest of you will, but we have to stop these monsters from hurting anyone ever again. I have full confidence in our team that we can bulldoze them without a single casualty, but I will not put your lives on the line myself. So if anyone wants out, they are free to leave and I will not think any less of them. Without Cas and Sammy, my life is meaningless anyhow. And just beating them in game is not enough for me. If I have to run alone then so be it...I’m going today....all or nothing. What say you?”

Charlie was the first to move, stepping beside him without hesitation. ”I’m in!” Gabe was next, moving to his other side. ”I’m with you...let’s make those bastards pay for it all!” The rest of the group seemed torn for a few moments before Benny finally spoke up, walking towards Dean in the process. ”We all knew death was a possibility, real death in the real world and we still stuck around. This plan brings our worst fears to light, and turns the possible into an undeniable truth. Still, we have better odds as a whole than we do broken up. I always told you I would die for you brother, so let’s put that in writing right here, right now. Count me in! We either go down swinging and take as many of those bastards as we can with us or we rid the world of four psychopaths today.” And that was what seemed to do it, after Benny’s speech, the other two joined in without hesitation. They were a family and you don’t mess with family. Pride shone in Dean’s eyes along with humility. These men and women were willing to die to help him out and he would be forever in their debt.

Heading out as a group, they soon arrived at the entrance to the dungeon and headed inside, stopping at the entrance. Dean stepped forward and while his team prepared for a fight behind him, Dean took a deep breath and shouted out loudly a single word. ”LUCIFER!!!!” Now all that was left was to wait and see if the king took the bait and granted them an audience.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam didn’t sleep much that night, it was too quiet for his liking. Jo had volunteered to be tortured and they’d not heard a single peep since she left the room. When Ellen was raped they were almost certain she was being tortured instead and yet now, when the deal was actual torture, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It just didn’t make sense and didn’t sit right with the younger Winchester. Jo was strong and smart and stubborn as hell, but Sam couldn’t imagine anyone being that silent during torture. Had they accidentally took it too far and killed her? Was the torture just a ruse to get her away from the others so they could kill her on purpose? What was going on and where was Dean?

Cas had slept throughout the night, Sam noticed that much, though his friend was hardly getting anything restful. All night he had tossed and turned with dreams and nightmares and many times Sam had to go sit beside him and comfort him. A few times he even tried pretending to be Dean to the sleeping Cas, mimicking his brother’s voice as he tried to calm the worst nightmares. Sometimes it seemed to work, and others it only made things worse. Finally, right around daybreak, Cas woke up, seeming confused. Oh right, he was still sitting right beside the other male, holding his hand gently. Pulling away, Sam scooted over to the side slightly and blushed.

”Uh, er...sorry. You were having a nightmare and it was the only way I could comfort you. You okay Cas?” Cas sat up, nodding gently before he smiled and spoke. ”Thank you Sam, that was really nice of you. You think Jo is okay?” Sam looked to the ground, not quite sure what he thought on that subject. Thankfully, he didn’t have to answer as the door opened and a new man walked in. The man looked oddly familiar to Sam, and yet not familiar at all. Perhaps this was the one who had taken him specifically and that’s why he looked familiar. The man stopped at the doorway and smiled. Looking to them, he spoke. ”Wakey wakey! It’s time for the final deal. Your friend Jo surprised us all last night...going through all of that torture without even making a sound. Not many could have done that, though I’d expect no less of someone you knew Sam.”

The man stopped suddenly, smile fading as he looked to the window seriously and seemed confused. It was only a second but it was there, clear as day on his face. Then he returned his gaze to them and the mask was back on, smiling like nothing happened. ”Looks like I have some visitors...which means this will have to wait. Don’t worry though, I’ll go deal with this meeting and be back in no time to begin our little game. Make yourselves at home!” With a chuckle and a wave, he turned, closing the door behind him and was gone. Sam looked to Cas and frowned. ”I wonder what that was all about? Oh well...while we wait, perhaps breakfast?” Sam’s stomach grumbled and despite the situation and tension in the room, both boys began to laugh.

\-------------------------------

Dean stood silently waiting with the group at the entrance and part of him was concerned that Lucifer wouldn’t answer their call. Without the deal on the table, would the group lose hope in their mission? They’d no longer be ridding the world of some psychos, just killing off some bosses like normal and Dean was concerned that might change minds. Luckily, Dean had nothing to worry about as a man appeared before them out of thin air only moments later. Grinning like a fool, the man looked their little group over and laughed. Standing tall, Dean made the first move, stepping forward and locking his gaze with the male before him.

”Lucifer I presume? I’m Dean and this is my family. You have members of our family locked away and you hurt others. We’re here to make you pay, so prepare yourself for humiliation.” Dean knew better than to lead with his proposal, that would be too suspicious. No, he had to make Lucifer think he was in charge and play to the man’s biggest weakness, his pride. If Lucifer knew that they were willing to put their lives on the line right away, he’d be suspicious and back out. No, he had to stick to the plan. Sure enough, Dean’s suspicions were proved true when Lucifer burst out laughing at them.

Lucifer finally controlled his laughter, which created a sour expression on Dean’s face the whole time, and began speaking. ”You and your merry little band of misfits think you stand a chance against ME? You aren’t even on par with Michael, my weakest minion. Still, I applaud your confidence, as foolish as it is. Sam and Castiel will be so hopeful to hear you’re here to rescue them and then so heartbroken when you don’t even make it far enough to see them. Oh well, such is the fate of idiots like yourselves.”

Dean looked angry on the outside, quite pissed in fact, but deep down he was cool as can be. The arm on his shoulder from Charlie was real, but Lucifer of course could not know it was also part of the plan. Anyone who knew Dean, also knew he could be reckless and impulsive if his pride was hurt. They were playing right into that knowledge with their plan and as Charlie had assured them, it was working perfectly. Stepping closer again, Dean scowled at the man before them and played his trump card. ”Oh really, well if we’re so pathetic, then how about a little wager asshole? Perma-death is on for both sides! When we wreck you and your minions, you die, here and in the real world. And if you manage to defeat us, we die in both worlds as well. Put your money where your mouth is bitch! What’s wrong, too afraid? Was that just an act before? Afraid some rejects will wipe the floor with your team? I knew it, you talk tough but deep down you’re just a coward and a loser.”

The protests of his crew behind him sounded genuine enough as they began to fret and argue, all of them seemingly upset that Dean would wager their lives in his little crusade, but Dean stood tall and proud, anger seeping into his eyes as well as an overwhelming sense of pride. Dean could see the emotions playing through Lucifer as he spoke, first the confusion, then the doubt. As his crew began bickering, Lucifer looked smug but as Dean began insulting him his smugness turned to anger and finally rage. Rage was what they wanted because enraged, Lucifer would act to preserve his pride and self-image without thinking of the consequences. ”ENOUGH!” Lucifer’s voice roared above the bickering as he glared at Dean. If looks could kill Dean would already be dead.

”Your fearless leader sealed your fates. I was going to be nice, refuse the offer and spare your pathetic lives. But your little leader here has gone too far. You think you are my equal Dean Winchester? Prove it! I accept your terms fully. If you win, we die for real in both worlds. But when we destroy you, one by one, don’t come crying to me as you watch your friends die all around you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have two little toys to go play with. Don’t worry, I’ll send your regards!” And with that Lucifer shook Dean’s hand, sealing the deal and vanished away. Once the area was cleared, Dean turned to his crew and smiled. ”Good job guys...Charlie, as always, you are a genius! Worked like a charm...now let’s kick some ass!” Grinning, the crew relaxed and prepared before heading into the dungeon, working their way towards Michael.

\-------------------------------

Lucifer returned to the tower looking angry and annoyed. Opening the door, he stepped into the room and walked straight over to Sam. Glaring at him, he turned his attention to Castiel as well and then stepped back. ”Rules are simple, one of you leaves free and clear but both have to agree which one. The other remains here to replay next round. You have until midnight to decide, if nobody can agree then you both remain as my little toys!” Turning, Lucifer walked towards the door before turning around and glaring at them again. ”Just thought you’d like to know, my visitor was your idiot brother Sam. We made a bet...you’ll never see him again even if you manage to get out of here alive. When he and his crew die, and they will die, they die for good in both worlds. And if he manages to kill us, we die for good as well. But don’t count on it...Michael is their first opponent and he knows the stakes...he’ll be destroying them very soon. So you see boys, no matter what, I win!” And with that Lucifer left the room and left Sam and Cas alone to talk.

Cas looked terrified at the thought, but Sam began to chuckle softly, grinning the whole time once they were alone. ”He did it...the jerk actually figured a way to do it. Cas, relax, Dean knows what he’s doing. He kept telling me, when they took you, that when he found them he would kill them, in both worlds. He actually found a way to make that happen on their terms. It’s almost over man, we just have to hold on a little longer and have faith in our family. They won’t let us down.”


	14. Chapter 14

Dean took a deep breath as they finished off Uriel, satisfied to see his body shatter into a million tiny pieces of glass. Lucifer had way too much confidence in his minions, though Dean had to admit that each one put up more of a fight than the one before them had. Their war began with Michael and as Lucifer had pointed out, the male was strong. Thing was, Lucifer let him know the stakes before the fight and it had the opposite effect than what he’d expected. Instead of driving Michael to win at all costs, it freaked the boss out and made him second guess his every move. He’d use an attack and then immediately counter that attack with something crazy to protect himself. Michael’s specialty had been poisons and subterfuge...and in the end one of his own poisons contributed to his demise. Dean’s group had been prepared since Ruby to die. They’d known it was a possibility and had all come to terms with it long ago, so it no longer scared them. Benny landed the final blow with a sword to the heart and they looted before moving on.

Zachariah was next in line, and he was a little more collected in his approach. Maybe it was the death of Michael that woke him up or maybe that he was just a more calm guy, but either way it made the battle more interesting. Luckily, most of their group had some sort of vested interest in hurting this guy for his actions, whether it was to get revenge for Ellen or because he made advances on Castiel, they were all in as a whole. Gabriel was the one who landed the final blow on Zachariah, creating an illusion of himself in one place with a trap laid out there as well. When Zachariah attacked the illusion he was caught in the trap and Gabe showed up instantly to gank him. The group came together once Zachariah was gone to rest and recover before they looted and headed out for Uriel’s lair.

Uriel was the final mini-boss and the most difficult fight they’d had thus far. He was too smart to fall for their traps or illusions and he was a long range based player. He constantly moved out of range whenever they got close and sent more and more monsters after them. Charlie was the one who noticed that he kept a guard of monsters surrounding him at all times and had the idea that led to his demise, at her hands of course. Gabe created the illusion of more guards surrounding him, which threw his game off a bit. In turn, Charlie used some of her beasts to root out his guards and take their places before they destroyed the illusions for him. When his guard dropped the next time, the beasts turned and opened attack on him themselves. Charlie shadow-stepped while he was busy with the monsters attacking him and stabbed him through the throat head on. Once again, the group looted and rested before moving on, heading towards the tower and the impending final battle.

Dean led the group with Gabe only a step behind him as they walked up the steps to the platform that held the tower. Walking over to another smaller platform, they found a gong hanging with a sign that told them this was how they were to summon Lucifer. Looking confused, Dean picked up the hammer beside it and struck the gong, effectively summoning their adversary. As monsters began spawning in, Dean quickly yelled out orders. ”Guys, you four spread out and start from the bottom, working your way up to here. Gabe, you stick with me and we’ll start up here and work our way down. We’ll meet in the middle and then find that cowardly shit together. Go!”

Dean watched as they nodded and Benny, Charlie, Balthazar, and Kevin all headed down the steps. As soon as they moved past the stairway however, Dean noticed a large glass bubble cutting them off from himself and Gabe. Lucifer had enacted a force-field and cut off their reinforcements from joining the fight, which of course meant he planned to divide and conquer. Unfortunately for him, he left Dean with Gabe and the two had already been training together to work as an effective two-man team simply because both refused to die in all situations. The rest of the group didn’t want to die either, but even when outnumbered, Dean and Gabe were able to pull through alone and survive without help. Looking to Gabe, Dean smiled and nodded and they moved to the center of the platform and took position, back to back, awaiting their enemy.

\-------------------------------

Lucifer walked into the room once more and smiled. Time was almost up and the boys would have to pick a choice or remain as his toys forever. Grinning, he looked to the two remaining men and spoke. ”Time is almost up ladies...I hope you’ve come to a decision. I also hope you’re not still waiting on your friends to rescue you, they’ve been dead for hours now. That’s right, they failed. While I admit, they surprised me, getting through Michael, it was not without casualties. Poor Dean and Gabriel sacrificed themselves to help the rest of their group advance and in turn died. The other four were quickly destroyed by Zachariah in the end. So you see, I’ve won as I told you I would. Now, are you ready to make your choi...”

Lucifer stopped mid-sentence as a loud gong was heard ringing from outside the tower. His grin was erased as he looked around the room and frowned. ”Impossible! No matter,” Lucifer snapped his fingers and a copy of himself appeared beside him in the room. Turning to the clone, Lucifer growled out the rest, ”Deal with the intrusion and do not disappoint me!” The clone nodded it’s head and vanished as Lucifer turned to face Sam and Cas and grinned once more. ”So I lied...nothing new about that. I think I’ll go watch this fight myself. Consider this extra time carefully while you make your choice. See you two soon!”

With that, Lucifer turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Sam and Cas ran over to the window as soon as he was gone and both were relieved and excited as they looked down to see Gabe and Dean in the center of the platform. On the outskirts they could just make out the forms of Charlie, Benny, Balthazar and Kevin fighting monsters. Looking at Cas, Sam grinned. ”It’s almost over Cas...we’re almost home free!” Cas grinned as he shook his head but never took his eyes off Dean.

\-------------------------------

Dean was the first to notice Lucifer as he appeared in front of him and he instantly called out to Gabe. ”He’s here Gabe, in front of me. You ready for this man? Tag team formation, we’ll make short work of this asshole!” Feeling Gabe move up beside him, Dean grinned and charged, running towards Lucifer head on before loudly yelling ”SWITCH!” at the last minute. As soon as he uttered the words, Dean moved, strafing to the left when Gabe came in behind him and began attacking Lucifer head on. As Gabe got a few hits off, he yelled switch as well and strafed to the side while Dean came in from behind, swinging his katana at Lucifer’s body multiple times, landing quite a few blows before yelling switch again and moving away to let Gabe deal some damage. They both continued on like this for several minutes, dealing massive damage as Lucifer seemed unable to keep up with the flurry of movements and attacks coming his way.

Just as Dean was heading in to deal the final blow, Lucifer caught fire and then disappeared. Confused, Gabe and Dean moved side by side again and looked around the area. That had been too easy and both were confused. Hearing clapping from the far corner of the arena they were in, both turned to see two Lucifer’s standing there, one grinning and laughing while the other burned to a crisp and then vanished in a cloud of smoke. What the hell was going on? The remaining Lucifer stepped forward, laughing still and began walking towards the duo.

”Well done boys, but you see, that was just a clone. He was only a quarter of my strength and now I know your strategy! So now I have the upper hand and you have squat. How does it feel Dean, to be so powerless?” Dean grumbled and then spoke up, finally having enough of it.

”Why us asshole? Why are you so fixated on hurting us? Who are you?” Lucifer laughed and then got serious as he walked towards them. ”You know me quite well Dean, better than you think. My real name is Luke and you took everything from me. You couldn’t stand that Sam cared about someone else, that he didn’t need his big brother anymore, so you attacked me. Sam belonged to me and you took him away. And then you broke my body to teach me a lesson...well how are you liking your lesson Dean?”

Gabriel looked shocked as things began clicking into place and he remembered Sam telling him about a guy named Luke he once dated, the guy who’d abused him. Anger overtook him as he stood there but Dean was the first to speak. ”You were hurting him...you’re a psycho who gets off on hurting people and I’m the problem? I spared your life that day, against my better judgment, but you will not be so lucky this go around. We’re going to kill you and then move on with our lives with our family and you will be a quickly forgotten memory.”


	15. Chapter 15

Luke smiled at them and shook his head as he walked closer still. ”Believe your little delusion if you like, it makes no difference to me. See, it actually worked out for me in the end so I’m grateful to you. You see, when I kill you, you die for good. No more Dean to get in my way anymore in any world. Then, Sam will be all mine to do with as I please...and as a bonus, I get Castiel as well. You know, I think I shall celebrate by playing with my new toys. Once your group is out of my way, I will have free reign to do as I please in both worlds. First, I’m going to fuck them in the game, a little teaser to what they’ll experience later. Then, I’m going to go over to your house and fuck them for real. Don’t worry Dean, I’ll treat them both real nice...I’ll only beat them when they misbehave. This is going to be so much fun having live in play toys!”

Dean was practically fuming by the time Lucifer finished speaking and Gabe wasn’t too happy himself. Walking towards Lucifer, Dean pulled out his sword, preparing for battle once more. ”You won’t touch them ever again. Winchester rule number one, Don’t fuck with my family prick! You broke the rule and now you will pay. NOW DIE!” As Dean yelled the last bit, he rushed forward, attacking Lucifer before switching with Gabe just like before. Sadly, this time it was having less effect and the boys quickly realized they were going to have to change up their strategy pretty quickly.

Just as Gabe was pulling back to regroup, Lucifer turned and swung at Dean with his fist. The hit connected, slamming into his jaw, and Dean’s head turned to the side from the force of the punch. Then, out of nowhere, Dean felt a sharp jab in his stomach and he yelled out in pain. Looking down, he realized Lucifer’s sword was sticking through his gut and he began coughing up blood. Collapsing to one knee, Dean felt the pressure as Lucifer shoved the sword deeper and out his back. Yelling in pain again, he watched as Lucifer laughed and pulled the sword back out. In the distance he heard a shout, but his mind was becoming blurry. He could have swore he heard his name yelled out as he fell backwards onto his back and took short, shallow breaths. His vision was darkening as he lay there, blood pooling around his broken body. It was at that moment that Dean realized what was happening...he was dying.

Somewhere in the distance, Dean could hear crying as well as Gabriel fighting Lucifer, but he couldn’t force himself to focus on any of it as his vision kept darkening. Laying there, motionless, Dean began seeing his memories play out before his very eyes, and mentally he reached out, grabbing pictures of Sam and Cas smiling from among the memories. Watching his life play out before his eyes, Dean felt at peace, surrounded by memories and pictures of those he loved most. Just as his vision went completely dark, Dean took his last breath and smiled softly. Then, everything went blank as his body began to shatter slowly in game.

\-------------------------------

Sam and Cas watched the whole thing from the window of the tower. As they saw the clone die, both began cheering, but at the revelation they froze. Cas looked to Sam as Lucifer explained who he was and Sam looked away. This was all his fault, Luke wanted him back and so he was hurting everyone they cared about to take him back forcefully. For a second, Sam thought about giving himself to Luke willingly, in turn for the lives of his family and friends. But soon he realized Dean and Gabe wouldn’t give up so easily. Even if he made a deal, Dean and Gabe would hunt Luke down until someone was dead. Feeling an arm on his shoulder, Sam snapped out of it and looked to Cas who was smiling at him. Neither needed to say a word, the message was clear as day. They were in this until the end and no matter what, they’d stick together.

Watching the fight, they continued cheering for Gabe and Dean until the unthinkable happened. In a surprise twist, Dean was stabbed and it looked bad. As he collapsed, Sam joined him, falling to his own knees crying. This was too much, he couldn’t just sit there and watch his brother die. It wasn’t fair and Sam became an emotional wreck, sobbing and yelling Dean’s name out to no one in particular. Castiel was just as much of a wreck, but he stayed standing, watching for a miracle of some sort. ”DEEEAANNN! Get up Dean! Please...Dean please get up!” By this point Cas was crying as well, using the wall to hold his body up as he began playing memories of his time with Dean in his mind. He was focusing on his love, watching him die and reliving the memories in his mind over and over again. Staring at Dean’s body, Cas finally lost it when Dean’s body stilled and began shattering.

It was over...his love was dead and his life felt like it was ending as well. How did this happen? How did their lives become this? Yelling Dean’s name one last time, Cas collapsed to the ground in tears as he closed his eyes and replayed the memories of them together one more time, his whole body focused on thinking of Dean and the happier times.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sadly this is it guys...the final chapter of this work. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more notes at the bottom.

The darkness was all encompassing as Dean felt his memories being stripped away from him slowly. He was able to hold on to the images of Sammy and Cas he had conjured up, but he knew eventually they too would fade. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end, he wasn’t supposed to die. And yet, here he was, fading from existence. As the darkness enveloped even the images he held onto so dearly, Dean began to fight back with every fiber of his being. He was still here subconsciously, which meant he still had a chance, right? Fighting back against the darkness, Dean searched for something to help him, some shred of hope to cling to.

It was then that Dean felt the warmth overtake his body. A bright blue light began to shine around him and Dean looked around, trying to find the source of the power that was attacking the darkness. Realizing the light was being emitted from his chest, Dean searched within for it’s source and found a memory of Castiel. The light began to grow as Dean thought of Cas, erupting from his body as it battled the darkness alongside him. In a matter of seconds, the light has engulfed his entire body and is quickly destroying the darkness around him, grasping onto his memories and images and dragging them back within his body one by one. The last things to return are the pictures of Sammy and Cas and as Dean stares at them, he strikes out, defeating the last of the darkness that threatened to overtake him.

Outside of his mind, the shards that made up his body halt in their explosion and suddenly they magnetize back together, reshaping into Dean’s body before they settle, leaving his body whole once more. But the body is not just whole, not just back to how it was before shattering, it’s fixed as well. The wound in his stomach was no more, not even a scar to remind him it was ever there. Not long after his body reassembled, Dean’s mind returned and he awoke, blinking a few times as his eyes readjusted to the light. He was alive! No, more than alive, he was stronger and faster as well. He could feel it, the strength pulsing deep inside him, wanting to get out and punish his attacker. The desire to repay that debt was strong and Dean took a deep breath before he stood and stretched slightly. It was good to be back! Picking up his katana, Dean held it out at his side and grinned. The blade had erupted in blue flames as soon as he touched it and it looked pretty awesome.

Looking across the battlefield, Dean watched as Gabe danced away from Lucifer’s attacks again and again before he was finally caught and a punch landed on his jaw. Memories of how Luke got him hit full force and Dean roared loudly. But before he could move, he noticed a change in the dungeon as well, the room erupted with the entrance to a new song. Looking over, he spotted Charlie just outside the barrier with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Thunderstruck began filtering in through the room and Dean felt the rumble of his favorite AC/DC song deep within his gut. This song always got him pumped and it was fitting that it would hold so much more meaning to their group after today.

Just as Lucifer went in for the killing blow, Dean’s voice erupted, halting Luke’s attack. “Hey Asswipe! I thought I told you not to fuck with my family!” Just then, as Luke turned around to face him looking shocked beyond all belief, the song hit the perfect spot and in the silence all you could hear was ”You’ve been...THUNDERSTRUCK!” As soon as the phrase sounded, Dean took off, running towards Lucifer at speeds he had never reached before. He was zigging and zagging along as he ran, arm outstretched and blade angled downward. Just as he reached Lucifer, who seemed frozen in place from the shock, he swung his blade upwards at an angle, aiming for Luke’s neck. The blade met it’s mark without much resistance and sliced through Luke’s neck like it was butter. Taking the man’s head off completely in one quick strike, Dean took a deep breath and grinned. As Lucifer’s body shattered, Dean finally relaxed and sheathed his sword. Feeling exhausted, Dean collapsed to the ground, blacking out but still very much alive.

\-------------------------------

Three Months Later

Dean stood at the front, nervous and sweating. The grin on his face was real but he doubted if anything in his life had ever given him such anxiety as this moment was. Thinking back, the events of Luke’s plan seemed like a cake walk compared to what he was about to do and yet he was more excited for this. Looking over beside him, he saw Sammy, grinning like a fool and Charlie beside him, grinning as well. Hearing the music start, Dean looked over at the entrance and gasped, completely unprepared for what he would find.

There, standing at the entrance to the room, was Castiel, looking more gorgeous than ever before. Beside him stood Gabe, grinning from ear to ear, and both began walking towards Dean slowly. Dean couldn’t believe this day was finally here, the day he became married. He’d never been the settling down type before Cas, but now, it was all he wanted. The man had resurrected him in more ways than one. Sure, there was the physical sense, when Cas saved him in game using his new power, a power born out of love, but there was more than that. Before Cas, Dean was a shell of a man. He was alive, in a sense, but it wasn’t until he found Cas that Dean felt truly alive. The man walking towards him was his everything, so when the idea of marriage came up, Dean jumped on board whole heartedly.

As Cas finally reached him, Gabe gave him away, with a wink sent Dean’s direction, and then took his place beside Cas as his man of honor. The ceremony began and before Dean knew it, they were introduced as Mr. and Mr. Dean Winchester. The building erupted with cheers and applause as they had their first kiss and then everyone moved to the reception, ready for the party to start. Of course, they had the traditional cutting of the cake, and the first dance, but for the most part there was nothing conventional about their wedding.

Gabe proposed to Sam during the reception and Sam of course accepted. Ellen and Bobby danced happily while Jo and Charlie laughed before joining them. Benny brought a date, a cute girl he’d met named Bela, and Kevin arrived with Balthazar, whom he was now seeing as well. Garth and Ash showed up for a time, but they left soon after still feeling depressed. Sometime during the reception, Dean and Cas managed to sneak off and find time to themselves in the backseat of Dean’s Impala. Dean wanted to get right into the act and make this official in every way possible, but Cas insisted on waiting until after the party. He was a traditionalist on some things and this was one of the ones he was firm on.

Leaning in to kiss Cas, Dean smiled and relished the moment, only breaking the kiss when he could no longer hold out and needed a breath. Both men began laughing as they pulled slowly away and then turned, looking at each other as Dean smiled and spoke. ”I love you Mr. Winchester!” Cas smiled and blushed slightly as he replied, ”I love you too, Mr. Winchester!”

A knock on the windshield got both their attentions as they sat up and saw Ellen standing there glaring at them. ”None of that yet boys...now come join the party before I drag you back myself!” Looking at each other, Cas and Dean began to laugh before climbing out of the car and heading back to the party, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it...told you...happy endings! Like I said before, this was my first work...though not my last. I'm already working on another fic, though with a different setting. I don't know if I'll ever return to this universe...I feel like it got the ending it deserved...though I'm sure with the right ideas I could be persuaded.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me through this. And again, a huge thanks to my girlfriend, InnocentVash. Her confidence in me really helped shaped this piece and my pride in what it became. As a side note, feel free to go check out some of her works as well. They're all fabulous, I can assure you!


End file.
